


Mad World

by HedaAna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Abby, Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha Prime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Beta Raven Reyes, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Clexa pups, Clexa will be mated, Come Inflation, Consent, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, G!p Lexa, Gender Inequality, Girl Penis Lexa, Jealous Clarke, Jealous Lexa, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, No Clarke/other, No Lexa/Others, Omega Clarke, Omega Octavia Blake, Patriarchy, Post-Apocalypse, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sexism, Smut, but will take time to fall in love, consent is important, give the story a chance to build, kind of slow burn, no non-con, turning a/b/o on its head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaAna/pseuds/HedaAna
Summary: The Third World War had wiped out 98% of the earths population.Everyone lived in government built compounds that were gated and manned by soldiers.The government was ruled by an Alpha prime known as the commander along with a panel of experts that ran different divisions.The surviving population had been quickly brought under government control. With time human kind had rebuilt society. The things that had failed to survive from the old world were democratic governments, freedom of speech and equality. The United States was under rule of a totalitarian government. Every resource was controlled and sanctioned.This is the world that Omega Clarke Griffin was born into and now a few days before her first heat she was to be mated to the most fierce and powerful Alpha Prime to date Commander Lexa Woods





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm developing a habit, as soon as i update any of my old stories i get hit by inspiration for a new one. This is becoming a problem you guys!!  
> Well any way lemme know if you guys find this story interesting and want me to continue

The old world had ended on 4th July 2036. A virus that had been released by the united nations during the Third World War and had wiped out 98% of the earths population. Most of the people that had survived were powerful government officials that had already been immunised with the vaccine and had fully functioning storm shelters available.Doctor, engineers and scientists at the top of their field had all been provided with the vaccine and moved to secure locations. The armed forces had been provided with the vaccines as well. Some farmers that had records of the highest crop yield were also saved. 

 

Any normal population that had survived had been quickly brought under government control. With time human kind had rebuilt society. The things that had failed to survive from the old world were democratic governments, freedom of speech and equality. The United States was under rule of a totalitarian government. Every resource was controlled and sanctioned. The population of the United States that amounted to 370 million in 2036 had been reduced to 740,000 after the dust from the wars settled. Everyone lived in government built compounds that were gated and manned by soldiers. With time as the population grew the population was split into 12 compounds with the main capital being Polis where the government resided. Each compound was run by a chief who answered to the Commander.

 

Wildlife had mutated due to the effects of the virus as well something that the scientists had failed to foresee. Another thing that the scientists had failed to foresee was that the vaccine had caused all the population to become sterile. The things that had improved were that the earth got a chance to heal and recover. Wildlife flourished and the land became rich with lush green forests. Soldiers in small hunting parties were sent out to hunt for fresh game after it had been tested and declared safe for consumption.

 

Fresh fruit and vegetables were abundant. The earth was fertile and rich. The human population that had been treated with the vaccine were all sterile. But the people that had survived the virus and developed immunity were still fertile. Many of them were teenagers and young adults in their twenties. They had been experimented on by the scientists that had developed the vaccine and were leading scientists in the biological field. 

 

Scientists had spliced human DNA with canis lupine DNA specifically the grey wolf or timber wolf that was the known to be the largest in size and was native to the northern parts of America. Now 100 years later human kind had evolved and presented as Alpha/beta/omega dynamics.

 

Now the government was ruled by an Alpha prime known as the commander along with a panel of experts that ran different divisions such as the army, the science division, the agriculture divisions and the medical division. The Army was headed by the Alpha Admiral Anya Forrest. The education department was headed by the Alpha Charles Pike. The science division was headed by the Alpha Becca Pramheda. The Agriculture division was headed by the Alpha Hannah Green. The engineering division was headed by the Alpha Jacapo Sinclair and the medical division was headed by the Alpha Abigail Griffin.

 

Alexandria 'Lexa' Woods was the youngest and most powerful Alpha prime till date she presented at the age of thirteen and stared training to take over as next in line. At age fifteen she was so powerful that she caused the Reigning commander to submit causing a power shift. She was the youngest commander till date. She was known for her intelligence and wisdom. Now at twenty years old she was under pressure from her adviser Titus to take a mate.

 

***********************

 

"Commander a word."

 

Lexa looked up from the document that she had been studying on her desk in the Oval Office. It wasn't the same as the pre-war Oval Office but the name had remained.

 

"Speak Titus." Lexa said giving her adviser her un divided attention.

 

"A panel of the most elite omegas due for their first heat has been selected."

 

"Very well Titus. What day has the selection day been announced as?"

 

"Day after tomorrow commander. All the omega are due for heats sometime in the next two weeks. Bonding day will be decided after you have made your choice known."

 

"You are also scheduled for an appointment for a physical with Dr Abby this afternoon."

 

Nodding her head Lexa turned her attention back to the files that she had been studying "Anything else Titus?"

 

"No commander that's all"

 

"Very well. Dismissed." 

 

Titus bowed baring his neck and left the room.

 

Lexa wasn't particularly excited about her upcoming bonding ceremony. But it was a necessity. Something she needed to do for her people. She didn't want to be responsible for a whimpering omega barely in her prime dependent on her for everything. She had enough on her plate already.

 

Sighing she went back to studying her files.

 

There was another knock at the door. "Enter"

 

Her personal bodyguard Gustus headed in bowing and baring his neck. He stood when Lexa motioned him to "its time for your appointment with the Doctor, commander"

 

Lexa looked at her watch in surprise realised that indeed the time for her appointment had arrived. She had failed to notice the passage of time, so engrossed had she been in her work.

 

"Yes it seems so. Let's head out then." Lexa said getting up and buttoning up the button of her suit jacket.

 

"Commander good to see you" said Abby getting up after she had shown her submission.

 

"It's good to see you as well Dr. I hope you give me good news."

 

"Well let's get started then."

 

Abby ran a series of physical and blood tests on her. The Dr also asked her to provide a semen sample.

 

"Well the results are in." Said Abby walking in after her second Dr Jackson was finished running the last physical on her.

 

Lexa looked at the doctor brow raised in question as she buttoned up her shirt.

 

"You're in prime physical condition as expected. Your semen sample shows excellent sperm count. You will sire many healthy pups. You need to start taking these supplements and inducers I'm providing you with so you can enter rut as soon as you come in contact with an omega in heat in preparation for the bonding ceremony." The doctor informed her.

 

"Thank you Abby." She said leaving the private exam room and heading to the dining room for lunch. The extensive and demanding physical had made her quiet famished.

 

**********************

 

Clarke was nervously pacing around her room. Hearing the door of her room open with a bang she whirled around. "What's got your panties in a twist Griffin?" Her best friend Raven said plopping down on the couch. "My first heat is coming next week. My mom has decided to include me in the panel of omegas that will be presented in front of the commander as potential future mates. I..I'm not sure if I'm ready for this."

 

"Your 18 Griff and the commander is the hottest piece of Alpha on this entire planet. If I wean omega I'd be all over that." Raven smirked.

 

"Raven! I just.. she scares me a bit. She's the most powerful Alpha prime in history. What if she's rough and controlling? What if she expects her omega mate to be obedient and subservient. I don't want to be bound to an Alpha that will control and dictate my every move."

 

"Okay first of all what makes you so sure that you will be chosen. Secondly you're assuming a lot about the commander. No one knows what she's really like aside from her commander persona." Raven assured her.

 

"Well that's what I'm afraid to find out. And please let's be real, I'm not one to toot my own horn but we both know that I will be the one that will be selected." Clarke huffed slumping down on the couch next to her friend.

 

"Hmm you do have a point there Griff. After all you are the most desirable omega in all 12 compounds." Raven agreed.

 

"Ugh it's times like these that I wish I wasn't!"

 

"Chin up Griff! It's gonna be okay."

 

"I hope so Rae. I really really hope so."

 

*******************


	2. Selection Day

It was selection day and Clarke was nervous. Her stomach was churning and her heart racing. Her mind a whirlpool of thoughts. Despite being the only omega daughter of the head of the medical division Clarke had never met the commander in person. What if her omega didn't respond positively to the Alpha prime? Would she be forced to submit? Her latest tests had proven her to be a extremely healthy and highly fertile omega capable of carrying an Alpha primes pups with ease.

Not many omegas were physically strong enough to carry an Alpha primes pups to term. That's why all omegas selected were put through multiple stages of testing to ensure that the omega chosen was fertile and physically capable. Clarke was seated in a waiting room with three other omegas waiting for the commanders arrival. The selection ceremony was a private affair not open to the public. Only the council consisting of the chiefs of the 12 compounds and the heads of the government divisions.

Titus, the commanders beta adviser entered the room and led them all into a large auditorium. The chiefs of the 12 compounds and the department heads were all seated in the first row in a semi circle. The omegas were led to stand in front on a small stage facing them. They all stood quietly. Backs straight, posture impeccable and eyes lowered. Just as they had been trained. All the omegas belonged to elite families and had been trained on how to behave and carry themselves in the company of Alpha's.

************************

Lexa had spent the early morning of the selection day studying the files of the chosen candidates. It listed their medical, education and family records. All the candidates were highly attractive and 18 as mating with an underage omega was against the law. A law that Lexa had passed in her first year of Command.

Her eyes lingered on the picture of one omega. She had beautiful blue eyes and hair as light as the sun. She was striking and her records impressive. Lexa also noticed that she had been marked and ranked as the most powerful omega to date after passing the multiple tests and examination that the potential mates of the Commander were required to go through.

As Lexa entered the auditorium and headed to the stage everyone bowed and bared their throats in submission. "Rise" she commanded in her most authoritarian tone and saw the omegas shudder. Some even whimpered. After everyone was seated again it was time to begin. The omegas were stood about 5 feet apart. 

The first one was Luna Rivers daughter of the Chief of Flokru compound. She had a weak fishy tinge to her scent that Lexa didn't find appealing. She walked over to the next omega.

The second in line was Ontari Snow daughter of the Azgeda Chief from up north. She looked strong and fierce and her scent appealed to her Alpha to a certain extent.

She walked on heading towards the next candidate. From the corner of her eye She saw the Azgeda Chief Nia Snow frown in anger at the rejection of her daughter.

The next candidate was Rufus. The omega son of the chief of Plains lands compound. He was built like a tank but had the lowest IQ out of all the other candidates so she wasn't interested.

The next in line was the one she had been most looking forward to seeing in person. Clarke Griffin, the daughter of Abigail Griffin who headed the Medical division and Omega Jake Griffin who had been a Chief engineer even though he was an omega because he was exceptionally brilliant. He had died a couple of years ago in a work place accident. No wonder she had the highest recorded IQ of any omega till date.

Lexa felt her Alpha growl and howl at the first whiff of her scent. She smelled like vanilla and honeysuckle flowers blooming on a bright sunny day. She kept her face stoic showing no emotion like she had been trained. The picture hadn't done Clarke any justice. She was divine. Lexa let out just the tiniest bit of her pheromones meant to entice but not demand submission and noticed the knees   
Of all the omegas buckle except for Clarke. She remained standing firm with her eyes lowered. But her scent was stronger than before meaning her omega was responding positively to her Alpha.

Lexa looked over to Titus gave a single nod and walked out of the auditorium. The choice had been made. The selection ceremony had now come to a close.

**********************

Clarke had sensed the shift in the air as soon as the Commander had walked into the room. She had never met the commander in person. None of the omega children of the chiefs and council heads were allowed contact with the commander to ensure that no bonds were developed and the process remained bias free and every eligible omega got a fair chance when the time was right.

The Commander emitted an Aura of power and dominance. She heard some of the omegas standing next to her whimper as the Alpha prime stepped on stage. As the alpha got closer to her Clarke felt her heart rate spike and thump so loudly in her chest that she was sure that the Alpha would hear it. When the commander let out a small amount of her pheromones her omega howled and whimpered for the powerful Alpha but she didn't let it show. She had a feeling this Alpha liked a bit of a challenge.

The Commander had the most amazing scent she had ever smelled. She smelled like Musk and spices. She felt the commanders scent wrap around her like a gentle caress and her head felt dizzy. Before she could even think of clearing her head of the fog it was gone. The commander had walked out of the auditorium and as she saw Titus approach her she knew her fear had been confirmed. She had been chosen. But she failed to understand why she didn't feel the dread from last night anymore. Instead she felt her omega purr and preen at having been chosen by the strongest Alpha on the planet.


	3. Consent Is Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i got a lot of hate on this chapter last time so here are some reminders and my thought process!!
> 
> Let's remember this is an arranged marriage!! The don't have any feelings for each other. This marriage is political and for reproductive purposes.  
> Lexa is an Alpha Prime! She had higher needs than usual Alphas. Clarke doesn't want to be satisfying her Alphas needs all the time. She's 18, a virgin and being mated to an Alpha who is a complete stranger! Of course she is going to agree that Lexa keep her Harem. She will feel different in time but Lexa has left the choice up to her and Lexa is big on Clarke's consent in this fic. She doesn't wanna force her mate to have sex with her when she doesn't want to. But an Alphas got needs you know!
> 
> It just makes sense to me. There are many fics that show Clarke suddenly becoming sex crazy after mating with Lexa even though it's arranged. I just find that extremely unrealistic. I don't think Clarke would want that outside of her heat until she has developed feelings for Lexa. You don't just suddenly become comfortable having to sexually satisfy your partner that you didn't yourself choose to be with and have no feelings for!!
> 
> I didnt want to add non con elements to this fic that so many other a/b/o universe fics have.  
> i personally dont mind those either but it just doesnt go with my picturization of Lexa in this fic.  
> If you dont like it dont leave negative comments! Just stop reading  
> Im not being paid to write this!! its just for fun!!
> 
> Thank you CatLowah for this wonderful comment :D  
> If people have a problem with an open relationship/polyamory/etc, but not the noncon undertones of all alpha/omega stories, they have weird priorities. You've written enough purely Clexa fics, they can go read those ;) I think you've explained it well why Lexa would use her harem. It's not cheating if both partners consented.

Clarke followed Titus and met with her mother in the waiting room. Her mother had her chest pumped out in Alpha pride at her daughter having been chosen. Clarke snorted under her breath. Her mother like at her and sharply admonished "There will be none of that behaviour now! As the commanders future mate I expect you to be on your best behaviour at all times. Am I understood?"

 

"Yes mother!" 

 

Titus entered and completely ignoring her congratulated her mother for producing an omega worthy of the commander and inquired about when Clarke's heat was scheduled. Clarke rolled her eyes while she stood to the side eyes lowered as was expected of an omega in the presence of an Alpha that held a position of power.

 

After all the discussions it was decided that the marriage ceremony would be held after three days. And a huge public celebration would be held after Clarke's heat was over and the couple was bonded. 

 

************************

 

Lexa was sat in her study reading a book when her closest friend and mentor Anya walked in. "Commander" she greeted showing submission.

 

"Get up Anya. I'm not the commander when we are alone." Lexa reminded her for the umpteenth time. Anya got up and sat across from her. "So when's the bonding ceremony?"

 

"It's been decided to be held for three days from today. All the compound Chiefs are already here and Clarke's heat is going to hit that night." Lexa answered in a bland tone without looking up from her book. "You don't seem particularly excited." Anya mused a smirk on her face.

 

"She seems like a strong omega yes but she is still an omega and a stranger. Omega's are needy and Whiney especially after heat and mating no matter how strong they maybe. That is not something I'm looking forward to."

 

"But you are looking forward to the mating night no?" Anya grinned wickedly at her.

 

Lexa just hummed non-committaly in response. "So now that you will be mated what of the harem that services your needs?"

 

"Well I might still need them to satisfy my ruts and needs out of ruts when my mate is pregnant." Lexa responded. 

 

"You lucky slut." Anya grumbled. 

 

Lexa just chuckled in response.

 

*********************

 

Clarke was definitely having the worst day of her life. Her mother was giving her the mating talk. "The commander is an Alpha prime and Alpha primes have a very high sexual appetite." Clarke looked at her mother with mild panic in her eyes. Was she expected to be on her hand and knees all the time. Always be sore and barely able to move. She did have some idea of Alpha primes and their high libido having been taught that in mating health class. But now it was suddenly to be her reality and she was pissed.

 

"Relax you are not expected to be satisfying her all the time. You will have other duties to attend to as the commanders mate. That's what the commanders harem is for. But there are things you are expected to know on how to deal with an Alpha prime in rut. The Commanders most preferred consort will be meeting with you shortly to instruct you." Her mother said in a strict tone.

 

Clarke looked at her mother in horror. "Mom! I get that she needs consorts to satisfy whatever sick sexual appetites she has but why do I have to have contact with the woman my future mate will be regularly sleeping with?"

 

"Clarke Jane Griffin you don't question your mother! This is our way." Her mother said angrily letting out pheromones. Clarke whined and bared her neck. "Clarke you might be my daughter but you are an omega. Don't you dare forget your place. And that is under your Alpha. Costia is expected to arrive within an hour. I want you on your best behaviour. I don't want any negative reviews about you to reach the commanders ears. I expect you to uphold the Griffin name. Am I understood?" Her mother glared at her standing up.

 

Clarke lowered her eyes "yes mother." She replied in a quiet voice. Clarke felt sick to her stomach and disgusted with her mother. Tomorrow night she was not only going to be losing her virginity but also her right over her body. She was going to become the commander sex toy and breeding machine.

 

The hour passed in a flash while Clarke sat lost in her dark thoughts. A knock on her door pulling her out of her mind. "Enter" she said standing up, in the most commanding tone she could muster. A stunning dark skinned beta woman entered. She had curly dark hair falling down to her waist. She had big breasts, a tapered waist with a flat stomach and curvy hips. She was a beta but was built like an omega. Clarke could see why the commander favoured her.

 

"I'm Costia. Nice to meet you Lady Clarke." She said slightly bowing her head.

 

"Have a seat please" Clarke said pointing towards the two chairs around the small table in her rooms sitting area.

 

She saw that Costia was studying her intently. "You really are beautiful lady Clarke. I'm here to guide you on how to deal with the Commander during her rut. And answer any questions you might have. Firstly know that Commander has complete control over her Alpha and is a generous and experienced lover. But she hasn't dealt with an omega in heat before for obvious reasons. I understand that it will be your first heat so trust and follow your instincts. Be submissive at all times and don't hesitate to follow her orders. Don't worry she won't hurt you. You need to present when ordered. Dont talk back to her and don't be scared."

 

And on and on Costia went for the next few hours. Guiding her on different positions and various other things. When she finally left Clarke felt lost. She wasn't sure how to feel. She knew her heat would eliminate all her hesitation and minimise any pain while maximising her pleasure making her soft and compliant for the taking.

 

Her mother informed her over dinner that the commander had invited Clarke to join her for lunch tomorrow. Clarke looked at her mother in surprise "Is that allowed? I thought we couldn't see each other before the bonding ceremony?"

 

"Well Clarke, she's the commander. She can do whatever the hell she wants!"

 

**********************

 

The next morning after breakfast the Commanders guards and handmaiden came to the Griffin residence to deliver her dress, jewellery and shoes for the bonding ceremony. The dress was gorgeous. It was creamy white with a lace bodice that made her breasts look amazing. It had a long trail. There was intricate bead work of sapphire blue on the trim. The handmaiden made the necessary adjustments then it was tucked safely into her walk in closet to be worn tomorrow. The jewellery set was made up of diamond and Sapphires. It looked to be from the pre-war era.

 

A couple of hours later she sat waiting for the Commander in the dining room of the residential wing of the White House. Another name that had carried from the old world. A few minutes later the door of the dining room opened and the Commander walked in. Clarke quickly got up from her chair bowing and baring her neck in a show of submission. The Commander hummed in response and asked her to stand. She got on her feet but kept her eyes lowered.

 

The Commander pulled her chair out for her and told her to sit. Clarke was a bit taken aback by the show of chivalry.

 

*****************************

 

Lexa sat in her chair at the head of the dining table with Clarke sat to her right. She studied the omega intently. The blonde sat with a straight posture and eyes lowered. Halfway through their meal Lexa decided to broach the subject that she had wanted to discuss with the omega. The entire reason for this lunch. She lightly cleared her throat and felt the omega tense a bit.

 

"Are you enjoying your meal Clarke?"

 

"Yes thank you Commander. It's delicious."

 

"So I take it that your meeting with Costia went well?" She asked in a blank tone. She noticed a blush creep up the omegas cheeks at her question.

 

"I..yes it went well." Clarke stuttered, but the Alphas noticed a slight bite to her tone.

 

"Does that bother you Clarke? Does it bother you that you will be sharing my body with another?" Lexa asked smirking.

 

Clarke suddenly looked up at her and Lexa felt her lose her breath and heard the omega inhale sharply as deep blue met smouldering green for the first time. For several moments the Alpha and omega just stared into each other's eyes everything else forgotten. The omega regained her senses first.

 

"No commander it doesn't bother me at all. At the end of the day it will be I who will be the Commanders mate and First Lady and she a mere consort." Clarke replied in a flat but firm tone.

 

A few seconds later the omega seemed to realise just what she had said and to whom while maintaining eye contact. She lowered her eyes and said in a low tone "I apologise if I offended you Commander."

 

Lexa was pleasantly shocked by the omegas bold answer. She smirked internally her face not giving her emotions away. "No don't be I'm not so easily offended. I was warned by your mother in advance that you are a head strong omega. I will not chastise you for speaking the truth. I'm actually pleased with your answer omega. It would only serve to hurt you were you to become a jealous and possessive mate. But with that being said there was an important question I needed to ask you before our bonding ceremony tomorrow."

 

The omega looked at her again with a raised eyebrow in question. "I need your consent to be intimate with you when you heat hits. I need you to consent while we're both free from the effects of our rut and heat." The omega just looked at her in shock.

 

"I'm not a brute Clarke. I can't promise that I'll be gentle but I can promise you that I'll not hurt you and I will never touch you without your consent. Consent is important to me which is why I outlawed underage mating. And if you will prefer we only need to be intimate during your heat. I need to know if you are okay with me knotting and breeding you? I will never force myself and my desires on you. But this is something we need to do but only with your consent. That's why I asked if you were okay with my continued use of my harem even after we mated."

 

*****************************

 

Clarke just started at the Alpha in shock. When she had been informed that the commander wanted to have lunch with her she have never even in her wildest dreams excepted this to happen. She felt a huge wave of relief wash over her. The alpha was going to respect her right to her own body. Usually consent stopped to matter once you were mated. It was believed that your body belonged to your Alpha once you had mated. It was an omegas duty to service and satisfy his or her Alpha. And Clarke had frankly been terrified of that.

 

An unknown and strange Alpha having the right to rape her, knot her and breed her whenever she wanted was the thing that she had found most unsettling when she had known she was to be mated. Now she felt giddy with relief. The Alpha was studying her carefully with her signature stoic face. Blank and devoid of all emotion. She had never seen the Alpha prime up close before. She had to admit that the commander was extremely handsome. With her piercing forest green eyes, chiseler cheekbones, sharp jawline, plump and pouty pink lips. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realise that she hadn't answered the Commander yet.

 

"Your scent tell me that you are agreeable to my proposition but I would still like a verbal confirmation." The commander said in a gentle tone free of any Alpha tones.

 

"Yes. Thanks you Commander. Thank you respect my body and recognising my right to consent. I have no problems with your continued use of your harem after we are mated. And yes I consent to being intimate with you during my heat tomorrow. I consent to being knotted and bred" She said firmly looking the Commander straight in her eyes so the Alpha could see her honest intent.

 

After starting at her for a couple of seconds the Alpha finally nodded. Getting up she buttoned her suit jacket and said "Very well Clarke. I may become your Alpha tomorrow but your body is your own. No one has a right to own it but you." With that the Alpha walked out leaving the omega lost in her thoughts. But for the first time since this whole thing started Clarke felt relieved knowing that she would be okay. Anything else that came her way she could easily handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there will be no Lexa/Costia smut!  
> Only Clexa smut!!


	4. Bonding Ceremony

Lunch with Clarke had gone extremely well. She was satisfied with the outcome. She knew her soon to be mate was young and inexperienced. And as an Alpha prime she had needs that needed to be fulfilled. She didn't want to burden her new mate with this daunting task. During their entire history Alpha primes had always had harems as Alpha primes went into rut every three months compared to normal Alphas who had a rut after every six months. The same as omegas.

 

The thought of forcing her mate to service her during her ruts didn't sit well with her. Clarke was headstrong yes but Lexa was glad that she was aware of their ways and willing to adhere to them. She didn't want to force her mate to submit to her. Just the thought sickened her. She might not be an emotional person but she had certain principles she wouldn't compromise on. And not forcing submission on her soon to be mate, her First Lady and the future mother of her pups was one of them.

 

Her lunch with Clarke had left her antsy though. The omegas scent so close to her heat had been thick and heady. It still clung to the Alphas nostrils and combined with the the inducers she had been taking she felt on edge. She decided to get in a sparring session with Anya.

 

*******************

 

Later that night Clarke lay cuddled up between her two best friends Raven and Octavia. "How are you feeling babe." Octavia asked rubbing her arm in comforting circles. Clarke nuzzled her nose in the other omegas shoulder finding her scent soothing. "After my lunch with the Commander I actually feel relieved. She promised to respect my right to consent and not touch me without my consent."

 

"Oh wow. Who would have thought that the Alpha of all Alphas is actually a gentlewoman." Raven mused.

 

"She asked me if she could keep her harem?" Clarke muttered 

 

"And what did you say?" Asked Raven and Octavia at the same time.

 

"I told her she could keep them."

 

"Clarke! Are you sure about that?"

Raven asked her worriedly.

 

"Yes I think I am."

 

"Clarke you might not feel the same way once you've exchanged mating bites. What will you do then?" Octavia asked sounding worried for her friend.

 

"Then I'll tell her not to use them." Clarke stated simply.

 

"And the commander will be okay with that? You think she will agree?" Raven asked curious.

 

"If there's one thing I'm absolutely sure of after meeting her today is that yes she will definitely agree." Clarke said with absolute conviction.

 

Satisfied with her answer the three best friends fell asleep.

 

************************

 

Lexa stood on a small stage in front of a crowd waiting for her bride to walk down the aisle and join her. A few moments later she saw Clarke walked down the aisle toward her on her Alpha mothers arm. Lexa felt her breath get stuck in her chest. She had never seen a more exquisite site. The omega looked radiant and glowed. Her beauty seemed unearthly. When Clarke was finally stood in front of her Lexa noticed her scent was much stronger than yesterday. It made her gut squirm in anticipation.

 

Titus was officiating the ceremony. "People of the 12 compounds on the new world we are gathered here today to witness the bonding of Commander Alexandria Lexa Woods to the Omega Clarke Jane Griffin. We will join theses two in the bond of holy matrimony to ensure the continued survival of our race."

 

At Titus's indication Clarke got down on her knees, neck bared in submission. "Saw you vows omega." Titus ordered.

 

"I Clarke Jane Griffin offer you the Commander Alexandria Lexa Woods my submission and loyalty. I vow to always respect and obey you. To carry your pups and provide you comfort."

 

"Rise" Lexa commanded.

 

Maintaining eye contact with the omega Lexa said her vows "I Commander Alexandria Lexa Wood Alpha prime and leader of the 12 compounds take you Clarke Jane Griffin as my wife and omega and vow to provide for you, to protect you and to fulfill all your needs and any future pups we have till my dying breath. And from this day forth you will not show submission to any Alpha other than me no matter their station. For you will be the Commanders mate"

 

Titus looked at Lexa shocked at the last part of her vows as they weren't a part of the traditional vows.

 

They exchanged rings that were simple gold bands and after that Titus concluded the bonding ceremony complete and pronounced them married. 

 

*********************

 

Clarke had been taken aback by the last part of the Alphas vows. She knew they weren't part of the traditional vows. She was once again moved by the respect Lexa was bestowing her with. For the next couple of hours the mingled with the Chiefs of the 12 compounds and various government officials who all came up to offer their congratulations.

 

Nia Snow stepped onto stage and Clarke immediately noticed Lexa tense up. Her muscles taut with tension the leather of her traditional Commander garb of olden days stretched tight across her shoulders. She let out calming pheromones and saw the tension in the Alphas shoulders decreased a little bit.

 

"Commander congratulations on your bonding." Nia said bowing and showing submission. Clarke noticed her bow was a lot less deep and show of submission a lot shorter than the other chiefs and government officials. The Alpha smelled of aggression but she saw smart enough to keep them low enough for it not to seem like she was challenging the Commander. It made Clarke uncomfortable 

 

"Thank you Nia." Said Lexa subtly placed a hand on the small of her back obviously having noticed her discomfort. Clarke felt heat radiating from the Alphas palm and spread throughout her entire body and pooling low in her abdomen. She swallowed harshly her throat suddenly dry. If the Alphas touch felt so good now she wondered how good it would feel later on. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she tuned out of the rest of the conversation between the two Alphas.

 

Finally done with all the official stuff Clarke was approached by Lexa's handmaiden Kara that had brought over the bonding dress the previous day. "Clarke this is Kara. I believe you've met before. She is my oldest and most trusted handmaiden. She will escort you to our room. I will join you shortly. Titus would like a word with me."

 

She nodded and followed Kara to her new bedroom.

 

***********************

 

Lexa walked into her study followed closely by a fuming Titus. Lexa sat behind her desk facing her advisor who was visibly shaking with the effort to not speak before being granted permission to do so by the Alpha. "Speak Titus." Lexa commanded in a bored tone. She already knew what he was going to say.

 

"What were you thinking Alexandria. Adding something so risky to your vows."

 

"What I was thinking teacher is that I will not have my mate submit to any Alpha other than me. This is something I'm not willing to compromise on and I wanted everyone to know that." Lexa said getting up and heading towards the door already bored of the conversation.

 

"But she is an omega Alexandria."

 

"And you think I'm not already aware of that Titus. She maybe an omega but now she is my omega and I won't have her submit to anyone else. My Alpha just won't allow it." Lexa sneered. Her voice low, tone cold and eyes flashing.

 

"Be careful Alexandria her heat is already worsening you rut and affecting your logical thinking. Don't let you Alpha rule you now Alexandria."

 

"I'm always careful and in control of my Alpha Titus. And I will not hear anything regarding this matter again. Am I understood?" Lexa asked lacing her voice with Alpha tone.

 

Titus immediately submitted "Yes commander."

 

"Good" Lexa said satisfied. She walked out heading towards the bedroom to rejoin her new bride.

 

*******************

 

As Clarke entered the Commanders bedroom, well now hers as well she felt her knees buckle. Everything in the room was saturated with the Commanders scent. She felt her skin prickly and felt herself breath deeper filling her lungs with the Commanders unique scent of musk and spices tat made her omega howl.

 

Kara drew her a bath and handed her a light sheer nightgown. She enjoyed her relaxing bath and put on the nightgown and pulled on a silk robe over it. She walked out onto the balcony enjoying the view and the fresh air. The balcony looked out over a huge backyard with nothing but the forest for miles after that behind the boundary walls.

 

Kara entered again with trays laded with food and set it down on the table in the sitting area of the bedroom suite. "The commander will join you shortly for supper." Kara said bowing then left Clarke alone again to her thoughts.

 

Clarke was missing her dad immensely today. She wish she ha an omega parent to talk to. To advise her and guide her. She didn't know what it felt like to be mated. She couldn't anticipate that emotions she would feel. It was usually the job of the omega parent to guide the omega and the Alpha parent to guide the Alpha about to mate. She knew that both the Commanders parents had died before she had had ascended and taken over. She wondered if Lexa had anyone to guide her. Or if the alphas was just as unprepared as her.

 

************************

 

Lexa entered her room and noticed Clarke standing on the balcony her back to the door lost in thought. She was wearing a satin robe. Her blonde hair freshly washed and falling to her back in waves. It was a magnificent sight and she smelled exquisite. Lexa lightly cleared her throat and saw the omega jump in surprise.

 

"Apologies I didn't mean to startle you Clarke."

 

"No it's okay. I was just lost in my head." Lexa noticed the omegas eyes roving over her body. She had bathed and changed as well. She had put on a loose fitting white button up shirt made from a light and airy material with matching loose pants. She had chosen to forgo her bra and boxers in anticipation of the mating. She smirked when she saw the omega stare at her chest her eyes moving down ward and widening in surprise when they landed on her groin.

 

"Come let's have supper. We will need our energy when your heat hits." Lexa said motioning towards the table with her right arm. She pulled back the omega's chair "thank you" Clarke mumbled shyly. "It's nothing." Lexa said sitting down in her chair across the omega.

 

"So do you do that often?" When the omega raised an eye in question she elaborated further "Get lost in your head I mean."

 

"Sometimes."

 

"Can I ask what you were thinking?" Lexa asked in a light tone letting Clarke know it was okay if she chose not to answer.

 

"I was thinking about my father. It would have been nice to have my omega parent by my side. I don't exactly know a lot about the emotional aspect of the mating process. How I will feel after. How my body will change after we exchange bites."

 

Lexa hummed swallowing her bite of meat " I must admit I'm unaware of these aspects as well as I don't have either of my parents to guide me either. But we will figure it out together. I won't force you to do anything you don't want Clarke."

 

They were quite for the rest of the meal before Lexa noticed the omega itching to ask her something " Speak you mind Clarke. You can ask me anything you want and are always allowed to speak freely to me when we are alone."

 

Nodding Clarke asked meekly "What if after our heat/rut I don't want you to use your harem anymore. What if I change my mind and don't want you to be with anyone other than me?" She asked meekly as if afraid that Lexa would admonish her.

 

"Then I will respect your wishes Clarke. I will not share my body with anyone other than you. I already told you I will do whatever you're comfortable with. You have time and you can always reconsider and change your decision at anytime." Lexa assured her in a kind voice.

 

Clarke looked relieved "thank you Lexa." She said softly.

 

With that they went back to finishing their meal in silence.


	5. Bonding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter you have all been waiting for!  
> clarke goes into heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there are some issues i wanted to address with this chapter.  
> Clarke and Lexa might seem out of character but remember they are both in their respective heat/rut.  
> They are acting on their primal instincts here.  
> The primal Alpha and Omega instincts people!!  
> Please remember that as you read this chapter!  
> Don't be cursing me out!

Once they finished dinner Lexa put the remaining food in the fridge for later use. Clarke was standing in the middle of the sitting area awkwardly shuffling her feet. Blue eyes met hers and she could see a resolve in them. "So what now?" Her omega asked. "Well we wait for your heat. This entire area of the residential floor had been cleared out. My guards are at the front door. No one is allowed inside. Would you like a tour in the mean time?" Lexa asked, tone soft but her face a stoic mask. She stood ram rod straight with her hands clasped behind her back. "Hmm sure why not." 

Lexa led her out the door. They walked side by side the Alpha not demanding that she walk a few steps behind her. The Commander noticed a small smile on the omega's face at this gesture. Lexa led the omega around. Showing her the guest bedrooms, the living room, the kitchen, her office and ending on the library. Lexa watched as the omega's face lit up as she took in the hugs library full of books of all kinds. "All the books were moved here once it was decided that Polis would be the capital and the Commander would reside here. These are just some of the books though. There is an even bigger library in TonDc our compound in the Trikru region. That's where I was born. When I wasn't training I was always in the library lost in the books. I read anything and everything I could get my hands on. The compound chief Indra always let me stay after hours as long as I promised to lock up after me."

*******************

Clarke looked at the Alpha prime in surprise. Who knew that the commander was such a huge nerd. She was glad that the alpha was sharing details about her life with her. "I didn't have much to read besides my school books. But my moms medical books always attracted me. So I read them many times cover to cover. I really wanted to train as a doctor. But I'm an omega from a leading family so my first duty was to be prepared to be the Commander's mate." Clarke tried to keep the bitterness out of her tone. The alpha was looking at her intently and she realised she had failed. Deep green bore into her dull blue. "If you want to be a doctor you shall be one. I will have you enrolled in the training program as soon as you're ready." Lexa said looking resolute. 

Clarke looked at Lexa shock painted on her features. "Bu..bu.. but I'm an omega." 

"Yes, your maybe an omega Clarke but I'm the Commander. I can do whatever the hell I want and if my wife wants to train to be a doctor then that is what she shall do." Lexa replied with a hint of alpha tone. Her face blank and stoic but there was fire in her eyes. Clarke realised that the Commanders eyes were her most striking and telling feature. Her face might remain emotionless but her eyes always gave her away. They expressed the Alpha deepest emotions.

Clarke shook her head sadly "My mom will never allow that." Lexa actually let out a small growl at that. "I'd like to see her try and stop me." Lexa stopped herself in time, reverting back to her stoic mask. Clarke smiled at that. Maybe this mating might not be so bad. The Alpha prime was so very different from all the other Alphas she had ever come across. She was so different from her mother. The Alpha prime was respectful and accommodating of her wishes vowing to make them through. She may wear a mask of stone but Clarke was realising the the alpha was actually quiet sensitive and understanding of emotions. Maybe with time she will be able to break through the alphas walls and be a witness to the real Lexa that hid underneath the mask of the Commander and Alpha prime.

"I..I.. don't know what to say. Thank you Commander." Clarke said respectfully lowering her eyes.

"Clarke look at me." When blue met green the Alpha said with the same stoic expression but soft eyes "I don't want you to call me that when we are alone. I want you to call me Lexa. Do you understand."

Clarke swallowed visibly, her throat suddenly dry. All the moisture moving and pooling in the heat between her legs. "Yes I understand Lexa" She husked. She could feel the slick trailing down her thighs as she wasn't wearing underwear. The Alphas scent was wrapping around her and making her dizzy. She felt a sudden twisting in her womb. She cried out suddenly feeling her body heat up and her skin burning. She dropped to the floor clutching at her lower belly. "Oh god it hurts. What's happening to me."

**********************

Lexa watched her omega do down but she was frozen on the spot. The omegas scent as she went into heat had triggered her rut and she was rock hard. She wanted to grab the omega and ravage her, right here, right now. She felt her control on her Alpha slipping. She had never been around an omega in heat much less an omega in heat when she herself was in rut. She felt her mind fill with the images of her omega writhing underneath her begging for her knot, asking to be breed. Her mind kept screaming Mine, mine mine. She didn't want to hurt Clarke. She knew the omega was a virgin and this was her first heat. Retaining control over her alpha with immense difficulty she bent down and scooped up the omega in her arms. Clarke linked her arms around her neck, nuzzling into her scent gland just beneath her ear. "You're in heat Clarke. Don't worry I'll take care of you." Clarke moaned against her neck sucking on her pulse point. Lexa felt the pre cum staining her pajama bottoms. The omega was quiet far gone by this point. As they entered the bedroom Clarke moaned out "It hurts so much. I feel so empty and hollow. And god you smell soooo good. Take me Alpha. Stretch me around your big cock, knot me, fill me with your seed and breed me. Please I need you Lexa."

Lexa growled her control snapping at the omega's desperate pleas. She tossed the omega onto the bed. Ripping open the omega's robe and nightgown leaving her bare for her eyes. The omega really was beautiful. She had big breasts with perky pink nipples and areolas. She had a flat stomach and wide hips. Lexa felt herself grow impossibly harder as she felt her rut take over "You will look so beautiful when that stomach is swollen with my pups and with my pups latched onto those big breasts."

The omega moaned loudly in response lost in her heat haze. "Yes Lexa fill me with your pups please. Please fill me! I can't take it anymore." With that the omega leaped up and ripped her shirt open the buttons flying around the room. Lexa looked at the omega's bold move in shock, taken back for a moment. The omega was scrabbling with the elastic of her pajama bottoms. Regaining her senses she growled and grabbed both of the omega's wrists with each hand lifting the upward and pulling the omega closer. "Don't forget whose in charge here. Do you understand?"

"Yes yes I understand." Clarke whimpered. Letting go of her wrists she grabbed the omega by the neck and pulled her into a heated kiss. They both moaned as their mouths met for the first time. The omega's lips were soft and plump. Lexa pushed her tongue into the omega's mouth and swirled it around tasting her mate. Clarke's mouth was velvety soft and tasted sweet like the strawberries she had just eaten. It drove Lexa wild. She kissed, nipped and sucked marks down the omega's neck. Teaching her breasts Lexa took a pink pebbled nipple in her mouth and sucked in it. Clarke let out a loud moan throwing her head back eyes closed and releasing further pheromones begging for a mate.

***********************

Clarke was lost in a haze of pleasure. The scent of strong Alpha was driving her omega wild. She knew she was releasing strong pheromones calling for an Alpha. Lexa was latched onto her breasts sucking and nipping at her nipple with gusto. She rolled her other nipple between her fingers. She fisted Lexa's long curls holding the alpha to her chest. Lexa pushed her onto the bed on her back. The Alpha kissed down her chest and flat stomach leaving marks in her wake.

Lexa leaned down and dragged the flat of her tongue from her weaping opening up to her clit. The Alpha circled her tongue around her clit. Clarke closed her legs trapping the alpha between her legs. She knew she was letting out a consent stream of moans. "FUCK!!" She cried out as the alpha started to suck on her clit as she had done her nipples. She cried out profanities as she came for the first time. She felt a gush of wetness come out of her opening. The Alpha moved down and lapped it all up with enthusiasm. Lexa moved up her body hovering over her. "God you taste so good. Like nectar. I could drink you forever."  
Lexa kissed her and She moaned as she tasted herself on the alpha's lips.

*********************

Lexa kissed her omega softer than before. She knew the omega was wet enough to take her now. She needed to be buried in her omega right now. Her cock was throbbing and leaking pre cum onto the omegas pussy. She leaned back and sat on the bent legs and looked Clarke in the eyes. The omegas eyes were still a little hazy from her first orgasm. The omega whimpered and whined when her gaze fell on her hard cock. She knew she was big at 10 inches long and thick the she couldn't close her fist around her cock but she knew the omega could take her. The medical examinations and scans made sure of that. "Lexa please please. I need you please. I feel so empty." Her omega whined pathetically.

She leaned down and cupped Clarke's face stroking her thumb over her cheekbones "I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to give you everything you need. My cock, my knot, my seed and my bite. And you're going to take it. You'll take it all like a good little omega won't you?"

"Yes yes I'll take it all. I want it. I need it please Lexa just fuck me."

Taking pity on her omega she moved back "present for me" she commanded.

The omega immediately moved into position on her knees and forearms. Head pressed down and face tiled to the side exposing her neck. Her ass high in the air. Lexa look at the amazing pink pussy in front of her. Slick dripping out of it.  
She grabbed her cock in her fist and pumped it a few times spreading the Pre cum over the whole length. She lined up with the omega's entrance. She stroked soothing circles into the omegas hip "Are you ready Clarke?"

"Yes god yes. Lexa please put it in."

Lexa pushed in slowly gritting her teeth with the effort it took to muzzle her alpha that wanted her to just slam into the omega in a single stroke. She pushed in a few inches, warm walls pulsing around her and clenching her shaft tightly. She felt a blockage. She rubbed the omega's hip "Relax Clarke. Don't clench. Let me in ok."  
"Yes okay." Lexa kept pushing forward with a steady pressure. She felt something break and she suddenly slid halfway into her omega. Clarke let out a sharp cry of pleasure and pain. "Fuck Lexa."

Lexa realised she had just broken through the omega's hymen proving that Clarke was indeed a virgin and had never been with an alpha before. She would e the first and only alpha to fuck her, knot her and breed this headstrong omega. She felt her chest swell with pride and she let out a loud roar. Her omega whimpered underneath her. Unable to control her alpha any longer at this amazing sight she slammed in the rest of the way fully sheathing herself in her omega's warmth. The both moaned at that. She stayed still giving the omega time to accommodate to the thickness of her shaft.

**********************

Clarke had never felt so full before. The Alpha was huge and to be honest she wasn't really surprised. She was the Alpha prime after all. She worried for a moment if she would be able to take it all. Oh god how would she take the Alphas knot. But she knew she could take it all. The tests had made sure her body was compatible with the Alpha prime. She realised she wanted to take it all. She felt her wall flutter and clench around the shaft ripping her open. The Alpha giving her time to adjust. Proving to be a gentlewoman ever when they were deep in their heat and rut.

"You can move now." She husked out. She felt the alpha pull out slowly till only the head was in then move back in again slowly. Opening her further with each stroke. Clarke had never felt such pleasure before. Had never known such pleasure even existed. She hadn't even kissed anyone before. Lexa was her first everything. And she closed her eyes and moaned in satisfaction know that Lexa would not only be her first but also her last everything.

*********************

Lexa watched in fascination as her cock moved in and out of the omegas tight pussy gripping onto her not wanting to let go. "Oh god you're so tight. Look at those greedy walls gripping onto me. Sucking me in so good." As it got easier to move in and out Lexa leaned onto her knees and grabbed onto the omega's hips. She rammed her hips hard into the omega. Giving into her rut. Her balls slapping against her omega's clit. She rutted into her omega at a furious pace. She felt her knot swelling. She wanted to push it in before it became too big for the omega to take. She leaned over her omega's back and whispered in her ear "I'm going to push my knot in now and I want you t relax and be a good girl and take it ok."

"Yes Lexa I'll take it. Give me your knot. Please Alpha." Hearing her omega beg for her knot was driving Lexa wild with the need to claim and breed. She moved her mouth and positioned it over the omega's scent gland. She kept up a constant pressure from her hips. Her knot finally slipped into the omega and her wall clamped down around her. She felt her gums tingle and bit down hard onto the omega's scent gland. Blog and invictus rushed into her mouth. She heard the omega moan loudly. Her pussy walls clenched and pulsed around her strongly squeezing her shaft and she realised the omega was coming again. She felt her own eyes roll back into her skull at the taste flooding her mouth and her omega squeezing her so tightly. She grunted as she felt streams of come shot out her shaft into her omega's womb. She let go of her bite and lapped at it to close the wound. The omega had her eyes closed an expression of extreme bliss on her face. 

Lexa moved them onto their sides spooning her omega wrapping her arms and legs around her. They would be tied for about an hour. She inhaled deeply loving he the omega smelled now. Her scent was a mix of them both and Lexa lived it. She put her hand on her omega's lower belly feeling it bulge slightly to accommodate all of the Alpha primes cum. She felt her chest swell with pride. "Mine" she growled nuzzling her mating bite. "Yours" she heard the omega reply faintly before she drifted off to sleep snoring lightly.


	6. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a couple of things to discuss before we get into this chapter.
> 
> First is yes Clarke will bite Lexa at some point in the future but not yet. But Lexa will let Clarke bite her.
> 
> Secondly let's remember this is a post apocalyptic society that is patriarchal and misogynistic. Alphas are dominant and have absolute control over their omegas.
> 
> Thirdly Only the Alpha typically bites the omega to assert their claim. Omegas aren't allowed to bite the alpha so the alpha is free to sleep around.
> 
> Fourth no Lexa will not sleep with anyone else if Clarke doesn't want her to.
> 
> Again yes Lexa will let Clarke bite her in the near future just not immediately.

Clarke woke up with a delicious burning in her nether region. Her Alphas thickness had stretched her to the limit. Her Alphas knot had deflated and slipped out of her some time during the night. She could feel the pool of wetness underneath her. Her stomach growled with hunger. Her neck sore from the alphas mating bite. She reached up to run her fingertips over it. She was a mated omega now. Her body would only crave her mate now. She was forever tied to her Alpha. The Commander of the 12 compounds of the remaining world. Her emotions were a tangled mass swirling around in her mind and her chest. She didn't know how to feel about it. She belonged to Lexa now. To do with as she pleased. Although she knew her Alpha would never force her to do anything against her will. Lexa had already proven that to her.

Upon further examination of her thoughts she realised that she didn't really mind belonging to this alpha. Lexa had repeatedly proven that she was different. They had only known each other for a very short time but the alpha had been nothing but respectful and chivalrous. But she still felt a nagging thought in the back of her mind. Something was missing. Something just didn't feel right. She just couldn't grasp it at the moment. Her stomach growled again and she could feel her Alpha wrapped protectively around her. 

 

Lexa was spooning her. Her back pressed to the Alphas front. Lexa had one arm wrapped around her stomach, fingers splayed over it possessively and a leg thrown over her thighs. She could feel her Alphas body responding to her need. The hard length pressed against her back. God her alpha was huge. It was still surprising to her that she could take that, that her body had taken that. That her body had been built to be able to take it. She felt her mind darkening, not knowing how to feel about that so she shook away these thoughts for now. 

When her stomach growled again for the third time she felt her Alpha stir against her. "Good morning. How are you feeling?" Came a raspy voice. She felt the alphas hot breath against her neck and she shuddered. "I...I don't know. I think I'm fine." That was the best she could do at the moment. "You're hungry. You need nourishment. Your body just went through a tremendous change. Let me get something for you." The alpha placed a small kiss on the mating mark she had made last night. Clarke felt a jolt of desire run through her and she unconsciously let out a small moan before she could control it. Lexa simply got up and walked out to the kitchen in all her naked glory. Clarke felt her jaw drop at the delicious sight in front of her.

The Alpha was all taught muscles rippling under tanned skin. Clarke shamelessly ran her eyes over the glorious sight gracing her eyes. She ran her gaze over the alphas long unmarked neck and she felt a tug of longing, although she failed to recognise the cause for it. Shaking her head to rid it of these thoughts she continued her examination, hungrily taking in the small perky breasts and taught abs. She felt a blush colouring her cheeks as her gaze landed on what lay between the Alphas legs. Her cock was hard and erect and gleaming with pre-come leaking from the red head. It bobbed as the alpha walked towards the door. Before she could stop herself the words slipped out of her mouth "how do you not fall over with that between your legs?" She felt herself flush when the Alpha looked over at her with a small barely there smirk and a raised brow. As green met her blue she felt herself drowning in desire and that nagging longing again. "I just mean isn't that painful?"

*********************

Lexa looked at her omega flushed with shame? Maybe desire? She needn't hope for that. She knew it was just the effects of the heat ripping through the omega's body. She could feel the omega's hungry gaze roam over her form. "It does but it's nothing I can't handle but you need nourishment at the moment. That is my priority right now." She walked out of the room heading for the kitchen. She pulled out containers of food and heated them up in the microwave. All of their technology had obviously survived now run by solar power. It's not like their ancestors had undergone a nuclear apocalypse. Thank god for that.

She carried the tray loaded with food back to her room setting it down on the table. Clarke joined her soon after that clad in her silk nightgown. Lexa pulled out her chair for her. Clarke smirked at her "Are you always going to do that. Not that I mind really."

"When we are alone yes. There are certain appearances that we have to keep up in front of others. I hope you are aware of that already."

"Hmm I am. This looks so good." Clarke began to load her plate with food but suddenly stopped and lowered her eyes. "I.. I'm so sorry I should have waited for you to start first." Lexa felt her gut clench horribly at that. She knew the expectations that Alphas had from their omegas. She disagreed with the a lot of them but they were the expected norm. It was the way of their people. It was how things had always been. "Clarke look at me." She said softly keeping her voice devoid of any Alpha tone. The omega looked at her with moist eyes and clenched jaw. Lexa realised that submission did not come naturally to her omega and she hated the Alpha dominant culture. 

"We are alone here. I am not the commander here. I'm just Lexa. You don't have to submit to me. I won't do that to you. Not unless you want me too." She smirked at her omega.

She saw Clarke's cheeks redden at her implication. "I.. thank you Lexa. Submission doesn't come easy to me." 

"Hmm so I deduced. You're quite easy to read you know. Eat your food Clarke. Your body needs it."

Nodding happily her omega dug into her food, she moaned at the first bite. Lexa felt her hardness twitch and she shifted uncomfortably on he chair "so are you going to eat in the nude Commander?" Clarke asked her, her tone teasing.

"Hmm maybe. Why is it a problem?" She smirked back.

"Hmm if that's how you wanna play it then okay." Clarke got up pulling on the silk tie of the nightgown. She took it off throwing it away behind her. She sat back down happily digging back into her plate. Lexa looked at her in shock. The sight of the omegas naked body heightening her arousal. Her Alpha roared to claim and possess and mark the omega. Clarke's body was littered with hickey's, bite marks and scratches. She had not been gentle last night. The omega had given as good as she had gotten though. She knew her own body must be a canvas of bruises and scratches as well.

 

Gritting her teeth at the effort to reign in her alpha. She loaded a plate with food and started shovelling it down her throat "I would advise you to finish your food quickly." 

**********************

Clarke felt arousal swirl in her gut at her alphas dominant tone and dark eyes. She could feel her own slick running down her thighs. Having finished her food she moaned at the look her Alpha was giving her. She got up from her chair and straddled her mate. Lexa's cock was trapped between them putting pressure on her clit. Clarke moaned and started grinding against the Alpha.

Lexa clutched her thighs, small nails digging into her flesh, helping her establish a Ruth's. It didn't take long for an orgasm to be ripped through her body. She threw her head back moaning loudly "Oh God yessss!!" Lexa stood up from the chair hands clasped on her ass. She wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist and arms around her neck. The Alpha led them to the bedroom placing her on the bed and stepping back.

Lexa was looking down at her with dark eyes. Pupils blown with lust. Her Alpha leaned down kneading her breasts "You are so beautiful Clarke. Such amazing full breasts. They will look so beautiful with my pups suckling on them." Clarke moaned in response. Lexa ran her hands over her flat stomach "And you will glow when your belly is swollen with my litter." She ran her hands further down grabbing her hips "and these nice broad hips. Perfect for bearing many litters. Do you want that Clarke? Do you want me to breed you."

Clarke was lost in the haze of her heat. Her Alphas dirty talk driving her wild. She was lost to her instincts "Yes oh God yes. Breed me Lexa. Please I need you. Knot me and fill me with your seed."

******************

Hearing her omega beg to be knotted and breed drove her Alpha crazy. She felt herself lose control as Clarke's heat flared up again and an intoxicating cloud of pheromones engulfed her. The omega's scent had changed. Now her normal scent of honeysuckle had a hint of spices to it. Lexa loved it. Her Alpha roared in approval that the omega carried part of Lexa in her scent now. Letting everyone know who she belonged to.

Meanwhile her scent had remained unchanged. In their society only the alpha bit the omega to assert their claim. An Alpha could have multiple omegas. This way the omega belonged to them and only craved their mate while the Alpha was free to lay with anyone they wished. Lexa didn't particularly like this law but it had always been the way of her people. She would never lay with anyone else if her mate didn't approve. She just wasn't that kind of an Alpha. She highly disapproved of cheating and that is why she had given Clarke the right to decide if she was okay with sharing her Alphas body. She would respect whatever her mate decided.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts she asked her omega to present for her. This position was traditionally best for ensuring pregnancy. She got on her knees behind her omega. She grabbed onto her hip with her right hand, with her left she pushed the omega's head down onto the pillow letting her know she was to stay there. Her Cock was aching now. She lined up with her mates opening and pushed in. "Oh God Clarke you're so tight and wet. Look at that pussy devouring my cock. You feel so good wrapped around my big cock. Do you like it Clarke? Like my big cock opening you up?"

Lexa was now buried to the hilt in her omegas heat. She pulled back out till only the head rested inside then slammed back in. She established a fast rhythm. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing around the room as her thighs smacked against the omegas hips on each and thrust.

"Oh God yessss. You take me so good Alpha. Your cock is sooo big. You fill me up so good Lexa. Yessss fuck me. Fuckkk me harder."

Hearing her omega beg her to be fucked harder she set a blistering pace and in no time her omega was coming around her cock. She felt her knot growing. She was able to push it in after a couple more thrusts. Clarke came again her walls contracting around her knot. She gave short thrust as she felt her orgasm crash into her. She spilled her hot seed into her omega's womb. Clarke screamed coming again. Grunting Lexa rolled them onto their sides as she continued to spill into her mate. She put a hand over her omega's lower belly feeling it swell with her seed. God she couldn't wait till  
The omega was carrying her pups. She nuzzled into her mates neck feeling for her bite. She gently sucked n nipped it. Clarke let out a moan and came again slumping on her arms. "God stop. I don't think I can handle anymore orgasm's."

Lexa chuckled and her chest swelled at pride at being a good mate and being able to satisfy her omega's needs. Clarke reached back and gently smacked her chest "You don't need to be so smug about it." She mumbled in an playfully irritated tone.

"Clarke you just begged me to stop giving me more orgasm. I drove you to the point of passing out with the intensely immense pleasure I gave you. How can I not be anything but smug about that." She said chuckling.

 

"Urge fine! Be smug. Whatever." Clarke huffed.

Lexa placed a small kiss on her mating mark. Wrapping around her mate protectively as the omega drifted into sleep.


	7. After The Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explores the turmoil that Clarke and Lexa are going through at the hands of their omega and Alpha respectively after their heat/rut cycle had ended.
> 
>  
> 
> I was a bit lost in which direction to take this chapter at first. Which is the reason for the late update. I thought it would be fun to have an insight to their thoughts at this stage. There's very little plot in this chapter. Still I enjoyed writing it and hopefully you guys enjoy it as well.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below. Comments and kudos are the fuel that keep me writing despite having very little free time to do so.

The rest of the days of their combined heat/rut were a blur to Clarke. The Alpha had entered the peak of her rut on the second day of her heat. Lexa has been all growls and snarls, slick muscles tense with restraint and red eyes glowing with a hunger she had never seen before. The strong potent pheromones that the Alpha was pumping out had her mind woozy and her body thrumming with desire. The remaining days were spent with her mate fucking her on any surface nearest to them at any given time and in every position conceivable and some that Clarke had never thought possible. Her mate truly was a force of nature.

 

Lexa was so strong and the power that She radiated was insane. The Alpha had been completely insatiable at the peak of her rut. They had spent majority of the time tied together, even having to eat while Clarke was in Lexa's lap with the Alpha buried deep within her. They only took small breaks to use the washroom and change the sheets.

 

Any time the Alphas hardness wasn't buried in her warm channel she noticed that Lexa had been extremely antsy. Growling and snarling and just irritable. Although none of that behaviour had been directed towards her. The Alpha mostly took out her irritation on the inanimate object around the house that dared challenge the rutting Alpha. Clarke had done her best to hold back her laughter at the adorable sight of a grumbling Alpha kicking a footstool that had gotten in her way. As a small giggle had escaped her despite her best efforts and when the Alpha had turned around looking at her, Clarke had felt her body heat up instantly under her mates burning glare. It came as no surprise to her when they were once again tied together thirty minutes later after being fucked hard.

 

She was thankful that her Alpha had had the foresight to leave a 3 day rest period before the celebration. She was extremely sore in all the right places and her neither lips burned deliciously after being stretched continually with her Alphas huge knot for the past four days. Her legs were numb and her body was a canvas of reds, purples, blue and black hues. Clarke had never realised that mating would leave her so monumentally drained. She was sure it also had to do a lot with the fact that she had mated with an Alpha prime and not just any regular Alpha.

 

Lexa had gotten up early this morning and carried her to the bathroom as her own jelly legs had been unable to support her weight. The Alpha had drawn her a bath and lowered her into it opting to take a quick shower instead as she needed to head to the Oval Office for a meeting. She had apologised to the omega for not being able to join her for breakfast and had told her that Kara would take care of anything she needed. When her mate had left for the meeting Clarke was finally left alone with only her perplexing thoughts as company.

 

Her mind were a confusing mix of thoughts and emotions. She found herself already missing the Alphas presence. Clarke was a practical and logical person and this new craving that she felt for someone that she hardly knew left her bewildered and flustered. Flashbacks of everything that she had said and done with Lexa constantly plagued her mind leaving her a wanting and emotional mess. 

 

Her omega was whining for her mate and it was really starting to irritate her. She was Clarke Griffin. She wasn't some needy omega unable to function without her Alpha. She had never realised how much mating would affect and change her mind and body. The change was drastic and she wasn't sure if she was entirely comfortable with that. She felt annoyed and embarrassed at how needy she had been. At how she had begged to be knotted and breed again and again. Oh god she might already be pregnant. This brought a small smile to her face cutting through her dark thoughts. She gently stroked her flat stomach imagining it growing round with Lexa's and her pups. She was a bit shocked to realise that she was actually okay with the thought of being pregnant. She had always loved children. She often signed up for shifts in the orphanage that housed pups of various ages that had lost their parents.

 

She was excited to have pups of her own. She had been mentally prepared for the possibility of becoming pregnant immediately after her first heat. She knew she would mate in her first heat and with omega's being so fertile especially when matched with highly potent seed of an Alpha such as the Commander, pregnancy had been all but a guaranty and also the goal.

 

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Kara walked in with a gentle smile on her face "How are you feeling my lady? Let me wash you. The Commander has assigned me to be your personal handmaiden from now on." Kara reached for the washcloth and soap. Lathering it up she started to wash the omega gently not commenting on the various bruises, bites and scratches littering her entire body. "I'm good thank you. I'm glad it's you Kara." She was happy that Lexa hadn't assigned one of the younger women to her. Letting them see her like this would have been extremely awkward for her. She preferred the older and wiser beta. "Are you in pain Lady Clarke?" Kara asked in a gentle tone.

 

"No, I'm fine Kara. Thank you for asking." She gave the beta a small smile. "I have your breakfast ready. After you are done eating your mother will arrive for a visit to give you an examination." She looked at the beta in horror imaging her mother looking at her in this state. She felt her cheeks heat up "Why does it have to be her? Can't I be examined by any other doctor?" She choked out. "I'm sorry Lady Clarke but it's the Commanders strict orders that no Alpha or beta is to touch you or see you unclothed other than your mother or myself." The beta informed her apologetically. Clarke just nodded in response. 

 

That made sense. She knew Alphas were possessive and protective of their mates and the Alpha prime was bound to be even more so. She would just have to suck it up and get through this meeting with her mother that was bound to be extremely awkward.

 

************************

 

Lexa was in the Oval Office stuck in a meeting with Titus and Anya. They were briefing her on everything that had happened over the last four days that she had been absent and about how the preps for the celebration were coming along. "The Chiefs are all happy with their accommodations except for Nia. She is very bitter that you rejected her daughter Ontari. She had also been making excessive use of the councils harem. There was a small incident where a beta sustained a small injury while servicing her." Anya was abruptly cut off when Lexa let out an angry growl. "How dare she. Has she been punished? How is the beta now?"

 

"Relax Seken. It was a minor injury and there is no way to prove that it was intentional. You know very well that Alphas can get aggressive during sex. And the beta Selina is perfectly fine and hasn't filed any complaints." Anya assured her. Lexa grumbled under her breath. She had been in a sour mood since the moment she had been separated from her mates soothing scent. Her Alpha was craving its mate and it was aggravating her. She was not used to being controlled by her Alpha. But now she felt this constant gnawing pain in her gut the longer she was away from her mate. "Leave" she commanded her advisor and Admiral. Not bothering to look up she missed the concerned looks that were being directed her way.

 

Finally left alone she couldn't stop her thoughts from wandering back to her mate, whom she had to leave alone so soon after her heat ended. Her protective instincts were driving her wild with worry. How was her omega fairing? God she had been so rough with the beautiful blonde. When she had carried her mate to the bath this morning she had grimaced internally at the sight of the omega.

 

The omegas beautiful pale skin was a canvas of bruises and bite marks. She had felt disgusted with herself as the sight had immensely aroused her. Seeing her omega so thoroughly marked and claimed she knew no one would ever be able to deny her claim on the beautiful blonde omega. She felt guilty for thinking that but her Alpha was howling in approval knowing that everyone would be able to smell her on the omega even from fifty feet away. 

 

She was in a constant state of battle with her alpha and it was making her exhausted. She had never realised that mating with an omega would leave her such an emotional mess. She never liked to give in to the typical Alpha behaviour that other Alphas enjoyed subjecting their omegas to. During her rut she had lost the carefully constructed control that she had mastered over her Alpha. She was terrified of the thought that she might have hurt the omega in some way. She knew that the omega was strong. Much stronger than she had expected and Clarke had already been deemed physically capable of handling the alpha prime during her rut. But it hadn't been enough to quell her worry. She had contacted Abby as soon as she had woken up and asked her to examine her mates wellbeing.

 

Despite it all she still couldn't rid herself of the guilt and terror. Two emotions that were completely foreign to her. It made her feel weak and led her to getting more irritable. She could feel the aggression and frustration building within her. She knew only two things would calm her before she was capable of attending any more meetings. Sex or a good sparing session were the only things that would work. She knew the former wasn't an option. She wasn't going to go to Costia unless she had Clarke's express permission and she knew her mate was too sore. She didn't want to hurt Clarke further. She wanted the blonde to completely rest and recuperate for these three days so she would be better before the celebration. She asked Anya to meet her in the training pits intending to unload all her frustration on her mentor who was more than capable of keeping up with her. Shaking away her confusion mix of emotions she headed to the sparring pits.


	8. Misunderstandings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for such a long delay but i've been going through some shit and totally lost my muse and the excitement with which i had started this story, i hope you're still with me and wanna read this story.
> 
> kudos and comments are the fuel that keep me going and keep me coming back to write more.  
> Let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Not Beta read. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

After unloading all her frustration on her mentor and admiral she headed to the councils harem to follow up on Selena's recovery herself. As she entered the harem all the betas in view bowed down to her on their knees baring their necks in submission. Lexa growled lowly as she felt herself hardening at the beautiful sight of a room full of gorgeous betas submitting to her. Reigning in her alpha she said calmly "Rise".

 

The betas got up but still looking down. "I'm here to see Selena. Bring her to me." The beta called Selena walked up to her, eyes lowered in submission. "The rest of you are dismissed. Return to your previous tasks." The rest of the girls scattered away leaving the two alone. They sat down on the nearest couch. "How are you Selena? Were you hurt badly?" Seeing the betas hesitance and closed off body language she moved to reassure the girl. She rubbed small soothing circles oh the girls back and noticed her shoulders relaxing. "You don't bring need to be scared. You can tell me everything."

 

Selena looked up at her with damp eyes filled with admiration "I'm okay Commander. She was just a bit rougher than usual. She did something new that we hadn't discussed before. But I'm fine really." She smiled warmly. Trembling in the presence of the Commander's strong pheromones she felt her mind going a bit hazy. She leaned forward and latched onto the Alphas scent gland sucking it and nipping it. Lexa let out a gasp at the betas sudden move that she had completely failed to anticipate. She felt her shaft hardening and straining in her pants. The beta reached down rubbing her erection through her pants. "Let me help you. Use me Commander." She whispers breathily in the Commanders ear. Lexa let out a groan as her vision was filled with blue eyes looking at her in hurt and anger. She pushed the beta away gently removing her hand from her pants. "That is not going to happen. I came here to see if you were doing okay. I need to leave." Not sparing another glance at the beta who had a frustrated and hurt look on her face, Lexa walked out the door as quickly as possible heading back to her mate.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After enjoying a delicious breakfast provided by Kara she slipped on a beautiful baby blue sundress that Kara had put out on her bed. Her mother arrived 15 minutes later. "Clarke" her mother called out in greeting scanning her body from head to toe. "Mother" Clarke greeted her back not lowering her head in submission as she used to before remembering her Alphas words that she was not to submit to anyone other than her. She felt her chest swell with pride and affection for her mate. No one had ever respected her this much as a person before.

 

Her mother noticed the change and grinded her teeth in anger. Her jaw muscles clenching. They moved to the commanders private examination room. Clarke was dressed in a hospital gown lying on the examination table. "So I see you were an adequate omega. Were you able to satiate the Alpha primes rut?" Her mother questioned.

 

Clarke flushed red "Isn't it inappropriate for us to be having this conversation? I mean I'm your daughter." Her mother snorted " Yes I'm aware of that fact. But I'm also the best god damn doctor on this planet and the Commander doesn't want any other alphas looking at you naked." Clarke sighted accepting her fate. "Yes I was able to satisfy her rut." She mumbled flushing a deep red. Her mother applied an ointment on her mating bite. "There its sterile now. No danger of infection. No need to reapply it again. When your alpha refreshes the bite her saliva will be enough to keep it sterile." 

 

Clarke closed her eyes in embarrassment and shame as her mind was flooded with images of her alpha ramming into her with her hardness while latched onto her neck. Her mother gave her an intramuscular injection for pain to relax all her sore muscles. She also applied a spray on her vaginal opening. She felt her muscled relax and contract back to its previous state before her alpha had wrecked her pussy in the most delicious and satisfying way. She groaned in relief as her pain faded and her muscled relaxed. 

 

"Be careful in the next few weeks. Your fertility combined with the Commanders extremely potent seed it's pretty certain that you're pregnant. The symptoms shall start to show up In a couple of weeks after conception. I would advise you not to have any wine at the celebration or in general." Her mother lecturing in her professional tone. She nodded her heads. Thankful for her mothers advice for the first time in her life as she had totally forgotten about avoiding the wine. "Thank you mother." She mumbled softly as her body was completely relaxed now. Abby looked at her daughter. Now the First Lady of the remaining human race. She had done well. Her chest swelled with pride. "Rest Clarke. Your body went through a tremendous ordeal. Remember to hydrate regularly. Kara will take you back to your room. She will also give you a liquid I instructed her to make to replenish your electrolytes and glucose." Clarke shook head in agreement "Yes mother."

 

After Abby left Kara took her back to her room. She soaked in a medicated bath that her mother had prepared for her. She was shocked and touched by her mothers thoughtful actions. But she immediately realised that her mother was only doing her job because she would have to face the Commanders wrath if she missed anything. She felt her heart clench painfully in disappointment. But she felt a little flutter of affection at her Alphas care for her well being. After soaking for thirty minutes she took a hot shower with the amazing shower jets. Her muscles were completely relaxed. She changed into a sheer red silk teddy and slipped into the amazingly comfortable bed and drifted into the land of dream.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Clarke woke up 2 hours later from her nap. Kara forced her to drink at least half a litre of the energy drink her mother had had made. After several trips to the bathroom she came into the kitchen wearing a robe over her teddy. She was helping Kara with dinner even after Kara's strong insistence to rest. But Clarke was fully recovered and bored. She needed to do something so using her status she ordered Kara to let her help.

 

Lexa walked Into the kitchen at around 8 PM. The Alpha was flushed and panting. Her brunette locks were disheveled and her tie loosened and twisted out of place. The Alpha looked at her with pure lust and hunger in her eyes. Her strong pheromones were making Clarke's knees weak. She moaned and tilted her neck in submission. "Leave us!" Lexa growled and Kara ran out of the kitchen immediately.

 

Lexa walked up to her with the grace of a predator. She loosened her tie taking it off and throwing it away along with her suit jacket. She gripped Clarke's hips nuzzling at her mating mark. " I know I promised that I wouldn't force you into anything aside from your heat. But I need you Clarke. I need my mate." Clarke moaned at her Alphas request. She was already wet and dripping. Her body responding to its mates need. Clarke sucked in a deep breath and that's when she noticed a faint scent clinging to her Alpha. Taking a deeper sniff she recognised it as a beta scent. And that's when she noticed a fresh hickey over her mates scent gland that she knew for certain she hadn't left. She felt anger, hurt and jealousy rising in her chest. Erupting like lava. She clenched her jaw in anger and pushed away her alpha. Emerald eyes looked at her with confusion and slight hurt. "I'm sorry if I crossed any lines Clarke." 

 

"Yes you have crossed lines. How dare you come to me for sex after you just fucked one of your whores. You stink of beta and you let her leave a mark on your scent gland! Something that I haven't even had the privilege to do and I'm your Mate! You promised. You promised that you wouldn't go to anyone else unless I gave you permission. And I don't remember giving you the permission. I can't believe you. You couldn't even hold onto that promise for even a day!" Clarke breathed heavily. Her chest heaving with the effort of controlling her emotions. She was not going to cry like a weak omega.

 

Lexa found her eyes glued to her mates magnificent heaving chest. "LEXA! Are you even listening to me!" Lexa shook her head and met Clarke's angry gaze. "Yes I'm listening. Will you give me the chance to explain everything or will you continue to shout at me?" Lexa asked her calmly. Her voice soft and completely devoid of any Alpha tone. She was giving Clarke a choice that wouldn't be forced by her alpha status. A free choice that would decide the course of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah so sorry for the cliff hanger. Don't kill me plzz.


	9. Not A Chapter

A/N

Hey guys sorry if you got excited and thought this was a chapter update. 

I'm just kind lost at the moment so I need you help. 

What direction should I take their relationship?

Does Clarke listen to Lexa calmly and understands and forgives her?

Does she throw a tantrum?

What do you guys think? Lemme know. I'm Totally open to ideas.

And thank you again for reading and loving this story. It already has more than a thousand kudos. That's just crazy. You guys are awesome!

Hit me with the ideas guys my muse is being a lazy bitch lol.


	10. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Errors in text have been edited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know find people wanted cold Lexa but oh God this chapter literally wrote itself. I had no control over it. The characters demanded it go like this. And I just love me some cinnamon roll Lexa in private only for Clarke. 
> 
> Thanks for so many comments. I read them all. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Shoutout to my wonderful beta Sam Benskin. 
> 
> TW: Graphic description of BJ!!

Clarke snaps her robe shut and storms out of the kitchen heading to their room not wanting to get into it where any staff could over hear them. She hears Lexa's measured footsteps following behind. Once in their room she starts pacing. Lexa just stand calmly a couple feet away with her arms clasped behind her back and a stoic expression on her face. This enrages Clarke even further "I can't believe you. On our wedding night I told you i didn't want you using your harem yet. I hadn't made up my mind about it yet. I.. I thought you were different. With all your speeches about consent and not asking me to submit and promising me to let me follow my dream. When in reality you're just like everyone else! Running off to fuck your whores the first chance you get. You just couldn't control yourself could you! Why did you give me this false hope. Showing me all this kindness and respect. What kind of sick game are you playing?!" Clarke spat venom at the stoic alpha. Her face giving away nothing.

Clarke's shoulders sagged and her legs trembled. Lexa was at her side instantly helping her sit on the couch. Clarke felt the last of her anger drain away as the emotional stress made her body aware of the lack of sleep she had bared over the last couple of days. Lexa sat next to her on the couch taking her hand in her own. "I'm sorry for upsetting you but I haven't slept with anyone other than you. Chief Nia hurt one of the royal consorts. So I went over to check on her. She was emotionally shaken and me having just come out of a rut and the fact that I have now mated and claimed an omega made my pheromones extra enticing. She lunged at me sucking on my gland before I even realised what was happening. I hadn't gone their with the intention of having sex so it didn't even cross my mind that she would be expecting it. That she would be expecting things to not have changed. Like I said all Commanders have continued the use of their harem even when mated. Her actions were based on those facts. So yes I am to blame I guess for not making my intentions clear from the start. But Clarke nothing happened. I stopped her immediately and I rushed back to you. That's why I was so flustered. Do you really think I would have been in the state I was in if I had achieved release?"

Clarke looked at her mate looking at her with soft eyes. She realised that her mates points made sense and she could see the honesty shining in those mesmerising emerald orbs. "I...I believe you. And I'm sorry for my reaction. It's just that when I smelled someone else on you and saw the mark on you that wasn't mine I just lost it. My wolf just reacted so violently. I've never felt such anger in my life before. I'm usually a very logical and calm person. I just felt this fire burning in my veins! I.. I don't think I can share you. I know that we hardly know each other but my omega just reacts very aggressively when I smell someone else's scent on you. I... i... oh god so sorry Alpha."

Clarke fell to her knees baring her neck in submission "I.. I'm so sorry I yelled at you and demanded from you Alpha. Sorry I forgot my place." Tear ran down Clarke's cheeks. Lexa looked at her flabbergasted. The omega had switched roles so quickly. Burying her true self and acting as society and her elders had taught her to behave in front of an Alpha. Lexa felt anger building in her veins. Her omega was strong and smart. She deserved to be her true self in her home. Lexa wanted Clarke's rawness, her realness, her passion and her smarts. She was so much more than her status as an Omega demanded her to be. And Lexa planned to hone and nurture it.

She leaned down and scoped up the crying and trembling omega. Gathering The petite omega in her arms she rocked them back and forth rubbing small circles on Clarke back to calm her down. Using two fingers she raised the omega's chin. "Clarke look at me." She asked softly. Clarke looked at her with watery sapphire eyes and Lexa felt her self drowning in the pools of deep ocean gazing at her with complete vulnerability. Cupping her face she stroked Clarke's cheek with her thumb. "I don't ever want you to think or feel that you can't be your real self here in your home. This is your home now Clarke. You are my family and I want to see you Clarke, not an omega trained to obey." 

Clarke was taken aback by the Alphas words and the sincerity she saw shining in those eyes۔ She sighed. God she was so lucky to have gotten such an understanding and supportive Alpha. Lexa wanted her to be her true self and not hide and cower under the status she had been born with. She felt more tears run down her cheeks. Gods her alpha was perfect and she was extremely lucky to have Lexa as her mate. "I..I don't know what to say. I'm so grateful and happy." Clarke took a deep breath, gazing into emerald orbs shining with Sincerity and devotion. Composing herself she said "Thank you Lexa." Lexa's looked at her surprised. "What are you thanking me for?" Clarke smiled at her Alphas sweet expression. She cupped Lexa's face, stroking her thumb across sharp cheekbones. "For being you." 

Lexa smiled at her with joy. Clarke closed the distance between them and crushed their lips together. The kiss was hot and passionate. Sending lightning to her clit. Clarke felt arousal running down her thighs. Clarke wanted to try her luck and see how far she could push her dominance now that her Alpha had granted her. She grinded on the Alphas fully straining bulge. She grabbed Lexa's chin "You're Mine! Do you understand?"

Lexa felt like she was about to burst through her pants. Her omega was deliciously ginding her dripping core against her. She felt the omega's arousal soaking her pants. The omega's show of dominance was driving her Alpha wild and excited at the same time. She looked at her mate softly "Im yours!" The omega's eyes sparkled at her confession and she would do anything to see that spark again. She would travel the world and fight wars for this amazing creature on her lap. Clarke stood up and took her robe and teddy off. She unbuttoned Lexa's shirt and took off her pants and boxers in one swift pull. Clarke got on her knees. She parted Lexa's legs and kneeled between her legs. She grabbed the Alpha hard length in her warm small hands, that barely closed around her member. Clarke swiped the bead of pre cum from her tip and sucked the finger Into he mouth. Lexa watched on in shock and delight at the omega bold move. "God I want you so bad. You smell so good."

Clarke's gently pulled Lexa's length towards her and kissed it, running her tongue along the bulbous vein beneath, before popping the head of it into her mouth. God the alpha tasted incredible, and her cock was now rock hard. Clarke heard Lexa groan as she ran her tongue around her, sliding her lips tightly around the Alphas thick cock.

Her lips gripped Lexa tightly as She slid down, taking as much of Lexa as She could in her warm wet mouth. She felt the alpha place her hand on the back of her head just there. Not pushing or forcing her. She started sliding the cock in and out of her mouth, able to take only half of it in. Clarke's fingers moved down and she fondled the heavy balls, and the alpha moaned even louder. Everything in that moment was just the sensation of the thick cock in Clarke's mouth and the ever-increasing slipperiness of it as her saliva lubricated it, breathing in the alphas scent, clean, but tinted with her musk pushing through. Clarke's other hand pushed against her stomach, tracing rock hard abs. Clarke's lips still wrapped around the stiff shaft.

Clarke pulled away for a moment, her hand still gripping tightly, and flicking her tongue on the underside, before bobbing down and taking only the head in, her tongue now sliding around the smooth head. The omega felt the alpha strong thighs stiffen and she made deep, guttural moans; she liked this, and Clarke liked that too, and so She kept this going, this teasing, knowing Lexa wanted her deeper, and then when Clarke felt she could take no more, she sank down again, envelopeing her and taking the alpha as deep as She could manage, the tip of her cock scraping the back of the omega's throat.

Clarke wanted Lexa to come so badly, and her wish was soon granted. She felt her balls constrict and the cock begin to pulse rhythmically, and suddenly, for the first time in her life, her mouth was flooded with the Alphas creamy, rich semen. Some dripped out of her mouth, over her fingers, the rest The omega swallowed. Clarke was more gentle now, and licked slowly, slowly lifting up. She don't know how long She was doing that for, it could have been minutes or longer. She didn't care. It was glorious. 

The Alpha was panting and looking at her with eyes blown with lust and want. Lexa pulled the Omega up and mashed their lips together. She kissed the omega deeply, growling at the taste of herself on the omega. Clarke was badly panting by now completely shaking with need. "Lexa I need you so bad." The omega was straddling her. She reached between them and grabbing her cock she lined up with the omega's heat. She pushed in slowly, giving thueomega a chance to adjust to her size. The Alpha bottomed out after a couple of thrusts. Clarke moaned loudly at the feeling of her Alpha buried deep within her.

They moved together slowly. Lexa grabbed the omega's head pulling her to herself and joining their foreheads. They stared deeply into each other's eyes. It was the most intense sex Lexa had ever had in her life. She felt her orgasm building up and the walls of her mate contracting around her. Lexa wanted her mate to come before her. She moved her hand between the omega's legs and rubbed tight fast circles one her clit۔ Clarke screamed loudly as her intense orgasm crashed through her. Lexa felt the walls of the omega contracting and massaging her Cock. She came with a yell. Bursting inside her omega. They sat there panting trying to catch their breath. "Gods that was amazing!" 

Lexa smiled softly at her mate. She kissed her softly. The kiss was different. It wasn't laced with the hunger and need for release. It was soft and sweet. Lexa pulled back cupping her mated face in her big hands. She ran her thumb over prominent cheekbones. She placed another soft chaste kiss to the side of the omega's head . "Come on let's clean up and have dinner. I'm starving." Lexa's stomach growled at that. Clarke chuckled softly and Lexa felt the sound lift her heart. Clarke got up. The now soft cock slipping out of her. Her Alphas cum ran down her thighs as she walked away. Lexa was instantly hard at the sight " Are you coming or should I shower alone." Clarke said looking over her shoulder, a mischievous glint in her eyes that Lexa found tantalising. She got up and ran after her mate to join her in the shower.


	11. The Celebration Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know it's a really small chapter. Just wanted to end this chapter here as it felt natural. How will things go for The newlyweds appearing in the public for the first time since their mating. Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter for that.
> 
> Sorry...... Not sorry!

The celebration crept up on them so quick. Clarke had gotten her strength back over the past two days. Lexa had been so caring. Instructing Kara to feed her three balanced meals on time. Kara would then help her bathe daily in the healing herbal bath. Clarke felt renewed.

For the grand celebration Lexa dressed up in her traditional leathers with a big flowing red cape. A beautiful gown had been delivered by the handmaiden for Clarke. They bathed her. Rubbed her down with warm scented oil.

Lexa looked at her omega in awe. She really was beautiful and strong. Lexa walked up to her and took Clarke's hand. Clarke looked at the in confusion. Lexa led them to the nearest couch and sat the both down. Still clasping Clarke soft, small and warm hand in her big paws Lexa looked the omega in the eyes completely shedding her Commander aura. Being completely Lexa. "I'm sure you already know this but I just wanted to remind you that things will be different out there today. I have to be the Commander. There's no place for Lexa there. You are to address me as Commander or Alpha in front if everyone. You don't have to submit to anyone else but me. Keep your eyes lowered and tone respectful if you need to talk to me in front of others. Please remember that's not me. That I don't think of you as a lowly omega."

Clarke nodded her head aware of the protocols she had been taught all her life. She was so grateful that Lexa had commanded that she was not to submit to any Alpha than her. She had already given her more respect, strength and power in the political scene than any other First Ladies had ever had. Feeling bold she raised her hand and cupped the Alphas cheek "I know and I do understand Lexa. You have already given me so much respect by me  
Not having to submit to anyone else."

Lexa growled at the idea of HER mate omega submitting to anyone other than her. Clarke chuckled and stroked her cheek. "Relax pup. I'm yours." Lexa looked at her with eyes darkened with arousal. She growled and pulled Clarke into her lap immediately sucking, kissing and nipping at her mating mark. "MINE" she growled. "Yes Yours" Clarke moaned back her arousal skyrocket at the Alphas ministration. She realised that they don't have time to do this now. They had to head out in ten minutes. Lightly pushing the Alpha back she looked into her mated darkened eyes. "We can't do this now Lex. Our guests are waiting." 

Lexa looked her her with surprise in her eyes and her jaw lightly dropped "You called me Lex?"  
"Ohh my God I'm so so sorry Alpha." Clarke looked down and bared her neck in submission. Lexa grabbed her chin and made her look at the Alpha "Hey it's okay Clarke. I like it. I don't think anyone's ever called me that since my mom died." Clarke looked at the Alpha and realised that her mate was starving for love and affection. She was the Commander of the 12 compounds and had so much pressure on her shoulders to be the most fierce Alpha. She had no family. No close friends. Clarke felt this realisation crash down upon her. Her fierce alpha had been lonely before her. Clarke is a physical person. She loves being touched. She loves being kissed. She loves being held. She loves holding Lexa’s hand. Kisses and touches and hugs and holding hands are the most soothing things in the world to her. And se uses her primary love language to express the care she feels for her mate. She pulls Lexa into a soft sweet kiss. Lightly nibbling on that plump lower lip she sucked on it. Lexa gasped trying to keep her erection down. Clarke twisted her tongue around her mate tongue and sucked on it. She pulled back breaking the kiss. Lexa clasped her big palm around her neck in a possessive gesture joining their foreheads. They were both breathing heavily trying to tamper their arousal. "You have me now Lex. I'm your family now." Clarke assured her mate. She saw her mates face split into a huge grin. Lexa put a hand on her lower stomach gently stroking it. "Yes and hopefully our family will grow larger soon." Clarke felt immense relief knowing her Alpha was excited for the pregnancy. She really hoped her mates seed had taken. She wanted to see this amazing smile and lightness reflecting off of her Alpha. Lexa's bright green eyes were twinkling. And this Lexa was what she always wanted in their private moments. "Yes I hope so." She smiled Getting off the couch she pulled the Alpha up to stand. She wiped off her lipstick that had smudged on her mates lips with a thumb. "Come on Commander our people are waiting."


	12. The Celebration Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unedited and  
> Written while I was slightly high. Lol. I hope you guys like it.

The celebration was at its peak. The Commander was sitting on her throne made of twisted branches. She looked fierce and deadly. She looked every bit the Alpha prime that she is. Clarke was sat on a smaller throne next to her. Dinner had wrapped up and now the music was blasting and people were dancing on the dance floor that had been set up. Lexa had been stoic and serious throughout the whole thing and had hardly looked at Clarke. Clarke tried her best to keep her omega under control that was feeling neglected. She gritted her jaw to stop herself from whining. She was Clarke Griffin! She didn't whine in public. She could do this without embarrassing her mate.

Various Chiefs and high ranking people were coming up to the Commander to congratulate her in her mating. Manu Alphas sent lechrous looks her way. Clarke squirmed on her throne. She saw Lexa grinding her jaw. Her pheromones spiked slightly in warning and the Alphas had retreated quickly. Chief Nia walked up to them with a smooth on her face. "Congratulations Commander! I hope your having omega provides you with strong alpha pups" Nia sent a look of disgust Clarke's way. "Though I sincerely hope you don't regret your choice." Lexa looked at Nia with fire in her eyes. "Thank you chief Nia. Don't worry very satisfied with my choice." The Commander quipped with a small smirk. Nia looked at them with pure haterd in her eyes "well that's good to know. I'm so happy for you." She said with a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes. She stormed off after that. Clarke looked at her mate with an eyebrow raised in a silent question. Lexa gave her the smallest shake of her head to indicate that they would talk about it later. 

"Does the Commander dance? " Clarke questioned her mate with a smirk. "Hmm yes she does. Would you like to dance?" Clarke grinned at her mate "Yes I would be honoured to dance with the Commander." Clarke locked eyes with her mate mischief dancing in her cerulean orbs. Emerald orbs locked with her and she saw a soft look in them. Lexa extended her hand to her. Clarke slipped her small hand into the Commanders big palm that still managed to look delicate. Lexa led her to the dance floor. The crowd parting for them. Lexa pulled her close to her body slipping a hand around her waist and clutching her right hand in her left. Clarke placed her hand on her mates strong broad shoulders. They swayed to the beat of dusk till dawn. They had all the music saved on one of the hard drives from the old world. Clarke felt a sense of calmness spread through out her body. She inhaled deeply Lexa's scent filling her being. She placed her head on her mates chest wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist. They sawyed slowly on the dance floor. Clarke could feel the eyes of omega's and betas burning into her but she could care less when wrapped up in her mates strong muscular arms. When the song ended Lexa led them back to their seats. "Now that I've danced with you I've officially announced that I'm Available for dances. So now anyone can come and ask for a dance." Lexa told her looking at her with a soft look in her eyes while her face remained stoic. Clarke nodded her head in return understanding but not liking this tradition one bit. 

Not a moment later Costia walked up to them putting an extra sway in her hips. She missed the Commander and she fully intended to have her tonight. She dropped to her knees baring her neck "Would the Commander be kind enough to grace me with a dance." Costia purred. Clarke gritted her jaw trying to keep her pheromones in check. Lexa glanced at her from the corner of her eyes. Clarke knew that Lexa had to do this. It was tradition and the Commander refusing to dance with her favourite concubine. She gave a slight nod to let her mate know that she understood. Clarke tried her best to keep her pheromones in check while her mate danced with another that had enjoyed her many many times. Octavia and Raven walked up to her. She grinned seeing her best friends. They both hugged her tightly. Clarke got up from her throne and they found an empty table to sit on so they could talk more comfortably. Raven grinned at her "So Griffin how was it? Is the Commander The Alpha every where." "Raven!" Clarke blushed feeling her face heat up she smacked her friends arm. "If you really want to know yes she is." Raven laughed. Octavia took her hand and looked at her in concern "Was she good to you? Did she hurt you?" Clarke smiled back at her fellow omega. Octavia was always the more sensitive of the two. Clarke was touched by the younger girls concern for her well being "OH O! She was so good to me. She agreed that she will not sleep with anyone else besides me." Her friends looked at her with wide eyes and mouths hanging open, shock painted on their faces. "What are you serious? She actually agrees to it. I can't believe it." Raven said shaking her head in disbelief. "Yes guys seriously. She came to me after visiting one of the girls of the harem that had been hurt. She had a beta scent all over her and I just lost it. My omega went wild. I've never felt that way in my life and I lashed at her. But she just took it calmly and promised me nothing happened and she promised that she won't sleep with anyone else." Raven looked at her friend who had a beaming smile on her face. She smiled back "You are so lucky Griffin. I'm so happy for you. Who knew the Alpha of all Alphas was such a softie." Clarke laughed as her friends hugged her. She felt so happy and light in the company of her childhood friends. Bellamy walked up to them with a grin on his face. Bellamy was Octavia's older brother and an Alpha. He had been their protector all their lives. He was like an older brother to both her and Raven as well. He scooped her into a tight hug. He pulled back smiling at her "Its so good to see you princess. You look good. Was she good to you?" Clarke smiled back at him "oh Bell she was so good to me. I'm so lucky to have her as my mate." Clarke gushed. "I'm so glad to hear that princess. She might be the Commander but if she ever hurts you, you let me know ok! I'll set her straight. I'll always be watching your back princess." Clarke felt  
A warmth filling her chest. Bellamy was such a good guy. So unlike all those Asshole Alphas. "I will Bell. I know I've always got you."

Clarke saw her mate approaching them. She smiled at Lexa "Commander these are my childhood friends. This is Octavia, her brother Bellamy and this is Raven." Clarke said pointing to her friends. The Commander shook hands with them all. Clarke saw a flash of pain cross Bellamy's face when her mate shook hands with him. They all made polite conversation. Clarke could feels the tension rolling off her mates tense body. Lexa excused them grabbing Clarke's elbow and pulling her along. Lexa stepped on to the dais with their thrones. She gave a speech praising the performance of all the Chiefs for the progress  
Of their respective compounds. She thanked them all for showing up to celebrate her mating. After that she excused herself telling everyone to enjoy the music and the free drinks to their hearts content.

Clarke glance at her mate from the corner of her eyes. She could see that the alpha was agitated but was trying to appear calm. When everyone had gone back to dancing and drinking Lexa grabbed her arm pulling her along. They drove back to the White House in silence. Clarke wondered what had her mate so agitated. Lexa had her jaw clenched and was releasing some angry pheromones that were making her squirm in her seat. Clarke hoped they could get over this new obstacle in their relationship as they had gotten over the previous ones by talking to each other and being honest about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in the next chapter Jealous!Lexa and smut!!


	13. You Are Mine And I Am Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the much awaited jealous Lexa chapter. I hope I did a good job. It turned out to be much softer and fluffier than I expected.
> 
> I'm telling you guys once I stay writing all my pre planned notes go out the window and the chapter ends up writing itself!
> 
> Any who without further ado Enjoy!

As soon as the main door closed behind them Lexa was on her. Clarke gasped as the Alpha slammed her against the front door kissing and nipping at her neck. Clarke moaned surrounded by and drowning in her Alphas pheromones. She moaned as Lexa bit her neck where it met her shoulder. "Lex I...oooh God!" Clarke moaned as Lexa started palming her breasts. "Lex are you okay. You looked so angry when we left." Clarke managed to get the question out. Lexa growled in return "You're MINE Clarke, MINE!"  
Clarke stroked her enraged Alphas face gently "Yes baby I'm yours and only your's"

"I can smell that Alpha all over you!" Lexa growled grinding her teeth. That's when Clarke realised it OMG her mate was jealous! Lexa pressed her harder against the front door. She reached down and ripped her dress from her body. Her bra and panties were next lying next to her dress in shreds, no match for the enraged Alpha. Clarke shivered with desire at the look of hunger in her mates eyes. Lexa started kissing and nipping her way down her body. She circled her tongue around the rosy bud then sucked a nipple into her mouth. Giving its twin the equal treatment by pinching the nipple between her fingers and twisting it. "Aaaahhhh Lex god baby!" Clarke cried out cradling the back of her Alpha head pushing it further into her breasts. She knew her mate loved her boobs and she proved it by paying them attention for quiet a long time. 

After giving her mates boobs plenty of attention Lexa decided to move on. She kissed her way down a flat stomach that she hoped would soon be round and swollen with her pups. The thought made her cock throb with need. Reaching her omega's core she got on her knees and grabbing her mates ass she lifted her omega up placing both her leg on her shoulders. Now on eye lever with her mates core she could smell her arousal and feels the heat emanating from it on her face. She felt her mouth water as she was surrounded by her mates delicious aroma. She buried her face in her mates heat. Running the flat of her tongue up the length of her mates pussy from her entrance to her clit. She repeated the action again and again. Clarke let out a scream her head falling back and hitting the front door. Her mates tongue felt so so good. 

Lexa whirled her tongue over her clit and slid it within her sweet folds and back to her bud. She gave it a few hard sucks and easily slid two fingers into Clarke at the same time. Clarke drew a sharp breath and moaned. Lexa sped her thrusts as she plunged her fingers deep, rotated them, and dragged them across her inner flesh. Lexa pounded her mates pussy mercilessly with her three fingers and latched onto her clit suckling on it. Clarke let out a scream and Lexa felt her mates walls squeeze her fingers tightly. Lexa kept up her assault. Clarke came hard, her back arching as she squirted all over Lexa's face. 

Lexa pulled back gently easing Clarke down onto her shaky legs. Clarke felt her unstable limbs buckle underneath her as she lost her balance. But before she could hit the floor Lexa caught her and lifted her in her strong arms bridal style. She carried the tired and exhausted omega to their bedroom. She looked down at her mate. Clarke had her head rested on her chest and her eyes were drooping. Lexa felt her hard erection throbbing in her pants and her Alpha begging to be let out to fuck, mark and claim her mate. Her Alpha wanted to pump the omega full of her cum so the omega would smell of her Alpha for weeks leaving no doubt of who she belonged to.

No she wouldn't do that. Her mate was exhausted and needed rest. She would not force her Alphas desires on her sleepy omega. She placed Clarke gently on the bed and pulled the warm blanket over her. She kissed her temple. Clarke was letting out cute little snores. Lexa chuckled to herself. God her omega was just too adorable. She got a warm wet towel to clean her mate up. Clarke whimpered as she gently cleaned between her legs but kept on sleeping. Lexa headed to the bathroom to take a cold shower to get rid of her throbbing erection. She still felt worked up even after the cold shower. Putting on a pair of tight boxer shorts and a sports bra she headed to the home gym. She needed to work off her aggression and sooth her Alpha. She had never had this problem before. She had always had ready and willing betas at her disposal to fuck and fulfill her Alphas desires and needs. But she didn't want anyone other that her mate anymore so she had to find other techniques and activities to sooth her alpha. Working out following the exhausting routine she had developed with Anya's input helped. When the General was away at the frontline she found out that excessive physical activity worked to tire out her Alpha when it had no willing people to fuck. They had corroborated to fit the routine for the Alpha prime.

Clarke woke up and found the bed next to her empty and cold telling her that her mate had not been in bed for a long time. She whimpered. Had Lexa gone to her harem because she had drifted off to sleep and not taken care of her mates needs? No she wouldn't do that. Not after the last talk they had had. But then where had her mate gone off too? Clarke felt guilt creep up her chest. God she was such a horrible mate. She had left her mate unsatisfied and un-sated. God if anyone found out that she wasn't fulfilling the Commanders needs and denying her the use of her harem they would chase her out of the compound. She was a worthless and useless omega. Clarke felt herself drowning in self deprecating thoughts. The need for her mates arms pulled her out of her spiral.

She got out of bed and pulled on a satin robe. Heading out of the bedroom her ears were treated to the sound of her mates grunts. Following the heavenly scent of her Alphas pheromones she headed to their home gym. Her Alpha was lying flat doing bench presses. Her attire of tight boxer shorts outlining her semi hard on and sports bra made heat shoot down to her core. The sight of strong biceps flexing had her mouth watering. She whimpered as she felt slick run down her legs. Lexa turned her head towards her at the sound. Putting the bar bell back Lexa sat up "Clarke what are you doing awake? I'm sorry if I woke you." Lexa walked over to her with eyes full of care and concern. Clarke melted at her mates concern. She reached out and gently stroked her mates cheek "God you're too good to be true! How did I get so lucky? I must have done something good in my past life to have gotten a mate like you." Lexa leaned forward and kissed her softly "Mmmmhh I'm flattered but it would be nice to know what I did to get such praise so I could do it again."

Clarke felt her heart bursting with feelings of love and tenderness for this flawless creature in front of her. "God Lex you're perfect. Do you know what any other alpha in your place would have done if their omega left them unsatisfied? They would have taken the omega by force and fucked them anyway they wanted because omega's don't have a right to refuse their mates. And here you are working out like crazy because I left you and your Alpha hanging and you're worried that you woke me up?" Lexa chuckled "Well when you put it like that then I guess I am pretty amazing." 

"Hmm don't get too cocky Alpha." Clarke pulled her mate into a bruising kiss. Pulling back she looked into her mates eyes and saw the red glint of the alpha prime just glinting behind desire darkened orbs. She realised that her mate was holding back her Alpha. "Lex what do you need baby?" Lexa shook her head "No Clarke I don't want to put you through anything that will make you uncomfortable." "But Lex how will I know if I'm uncomfortable if we don't try it. You know I was a virgin before I mated you. I had zero sexual experience and knowledge and I don't know what I like and don't like. And how will I ever know if I don't try it. Besides I can see the amount of strength it's taking out of you to hold your Alpha back. So plz baby let your Alpha out and do what you want to me." Clarke pleaded with her mate. Seeing her mate like this was causing her pain while making her heart burst with love. God she was in love with this amazing, sweet and caring Alpha who always put Clarke and her comfort before her own needs.

"Okay. Okay I'll let go of if this is what you really want but please Clarke if I do anything that you're not comfortable with you need to let me know. Okay?" Lexa cupped the back of her neck gently scratching her scalp. Clarke purred melting at the feeling "Mmmmhhh yes baby I promise I'll let you know if anything makes me uncomfortable." "Good. That's good. Okay so listen carefully. We will use the colour system. Green is for good to go, yellow is to slow down and red is stop okay?" "Yes okay Lex." Lexa made her repeat the colours and their meaning again and again until she was satisfied that Clarke had it down. Clarke chuckled to herself at how extra her mate was but loving her care at the same time.

Lexa pulled her into a bruising kiss thrusting her tongue into her mouth. She felt her mates warm silky tongue caressing the inside of her mouth. She sucked on her Alphas tongue and heard her groan. Lexa pulled back her eyes shining red. The Alpha prime had finally come out to play. "God you're so sexy Clarke. We're starting now. From this point forth I want you to remember your colours and you can use them at any time okay?" "Yes Alpha." Clarke mumble lowering her eyes and presenting her neck knowing it would drive the alpha wild. Lexa snarled and grabbing her threw the omega over her shoulder causing the surprised omega to let out a squeak. 

Heading to the bedroom the alpha threw her unceremoniously on the bed. Splayed on the bed she saw the Alphas hungry eyes eating her up. With a smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow Clarke looked Lexa "So what were you planning to do to me? I thought it would be a lot more than just eye fucking?"

Lexa growled and pounced on her. "You are such a brat. I bet I can put that smart mouth to much better use." Fisting her hair she pulled the omega off the bed and had her on the floor on her knees. Lexa took off her boxers and bra throwing them away. The Commander fisted the monster that she called a cock. The Alphas long fingers barely closed around the girth. She was rock hard and Clarke felt her mouth water at the sight and smell of her mates scent. Lexa looked at Clarke her eyes searching for consent to continue. Clarke smiled and nodded at the Alpha to continue. Lexa gave her a devilish grin and Clarke swallowed her body trembling in excitement and anticipation. Lexa smacked her cock on her lips "Be a good omega and open up." Clarke immediately opened her mouth as wide as possible. Lexa slowly pushed her fat cock down her throat. The Alpha grunted at the feeling of the warmth and wetness of her mates sinful throat. Clarke had never been more happier that she had no gag reflex. She took deep breaths through her nose. Soon the alpha had completed sheathed herself down her mates throat. Lexa groaned at seeing the outline of her fat dick reshaping her omega's throat. She pulled out completely till only the mushroom head remained inside then slid back in all the way. She established a slow rhythm giving her mate time to adjust. Pretty soon Lexa was fucking Clarke's face. The Alpha had a hold of the omega's head her dick jack hammering her mates throat. The sound of her balls hitting the omega's chin, the gluck gluck sound of wetness from her mates throat and the feel of Clarke's nails digging into her ass pulling her closer urging her to fuck her face harder pushed Lexa over the edge. She pulled out leaving only the head of her cock in the omega's mouth "Aaaaahh I'm coming. Be a good girl and swallow everything okay."

Clarke felt shivers of arousal run down her spine at the Alphas dominating words. She happily swallowed her mates load. Lexa pulled out when she was done and Clarke opened her mouth wide sticking her tongue out to show that she had swallowed everything. Lexa felt herself immediately harden at the omega's show of submission "Fuck Clarke you are so fucking sexy!" She growled. Clarke felt her arousal dripping down her thighs at this point and Lexa could smell how turned on and ready for her the omega was. Clarke looked at the alpha from under her eyelashes "Alpha please fuck me. I need you so badly." Lexa groaned at her mates words.

"Fuck" she muttered under her breath. She grabbed the omega and tossed her onto the bed. With her mate On the bed on her back Lexa pounced on her like a hungry beast. Grabbing her cock Lexa slammed into her mate in one smooth quick thrust. Clarke let out a scream of pleasure at being suddenly so full of her mates dick. Lexa pulled out then slammed back in. The Alpha set a harsh and fast pace. Clarke wrapped her legs around the Alphas waist. Lexa buried her face in the omega's neck sucking on her mating mark. "Ahhhhhhhh Oh God yes Lexa yes. Fuck me. Harder alpha please." Lexa pulled back to look at the omega and saw her pupils black with desire. She felt herself get even harder at Clarke calling her alpha. She picked up her pace. Fucking her omega even harder and faster than ever before. 

Lexa felt her knot swell. She looked down at Clarke with an eyebrow raised in question. "Do it Alpha knot me. Come in me. Fill me with your seed." "Oh God yes. Gonna knot you omega. Fill you with my cum. Breed you. Make you swell with my pups. You’re Mine, only Mine. No alpha will ever have this pussy. It's only Mine!" "Oh God yessss. I'm your’s Alpha, only yours."

Lexa grabbed Clarke's jaw gently forcing the omega to look her in the eyes. "Baby when I knot you I want you to bite me. Okay?" Clarke looked at the Alpha in shock. Omega's never bit Alphas. Yes she had heard the Alpha/omega couples that were civilians or of low standing did allowed their mates to bite them but it was never done at their level and never ever had any Alpha Prime allowed an omega to bite them. "Ar....are you sure? Lex I...i are you serious?" Lexa stroked her hair gently still pumping in and out of her at a slow and steady pace. "Yes Clarke I'm sure. I know you still doubt my promise at times. This bite is to show my promise and commitment to you. I have slept with a lot of betas but you Clarke are the only omega that ever has and ever will have my body. I'm yours and only yours." Clarke felt tears streaming down her face at her mates sweet sentiment. "Mine." She whispered reverently stroking her Alphas face. Lexa nuzzled into her neck "Yes yours, always yours" Clarke positioned her mouth over the junction where her mates neck met her shoulder. Lexa slowly pushed in her knot. As the knot popped in Clarke bit into her mate hard. Copper and sweet invictus flooded her mouth. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as she felt warm ropes of her mates cum shooting into her womb. She felt full of Lexa. Full of her Alpha and she had never come so hard before. She felt her vision flash white and then black as the pleasure became too much for her to comprehend and she blacked out.

Lexa gently cradled her mates body. Protectively draping her body over the omega's. she slowly stroked her mates hair waiting for her to come to. Lexa felt a flood out emotions drowning her heart. She felt her chest clench from the overwhelming feeling. God she was so in love with this amazing and beautiful creature underneath her. Clarke slowly opened her eyes "Wha.. what happened?" 

"You blacked out" Lexa smirked. "Wow seriously? I don't think I've ever come this hard before." Clarke muttered. "No baby you haven't." "I.. I can feel you Lexa. I can feel you in here." Clarke said placing Lexa big palm over her thumping heat. Lexa smiled at her softly leaning down to connect their lips. They kissed slowly and softly until they ran out of breath. Pulling away they looked deep into each other's eyes. Lexa cupped her face gently stroking her cheek with her thumb "I love you Clarke." Clarke felt tears of happiness run down her cheek "I love you too Lexa." They held tightly onto each other exchanging soft kisses until they fell asleep.


End file.
